Potion de Luxure
by prunelle05
Summary: Isabella Swan n'est pas celle qu'elle prétend. Une fois les Cullen partis de la ville de Forks, Bella retourne chez elle. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une potion de luxure est versée dans le verre de Bella lorsque celle-ci ne fait pas attention, trop occuper à noyer son chagrin dans un verre de Whisky ? Qui sera la personne répondant à ses besoins ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Potion de Luxure.**

**Résumé :**

Isabella Swan n'est pas celle qu'elle prétend. À la place, une sorcière se fait passer pour elle afin d'obtenir des renseignements. Une fois les Cullen partis de la ville de Forks, Bella retourne chez elle. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une potion de luxure est versée dans le verre de Bella lorsque celle-ci ne fait pas attention, trop occuper à noyer son chagrin dans un verre de Whisky ? Qui sera la personne répondant à ses besoins ?

**Potion de Luxure.**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Pas assez bonne ? Mais quelle connerie ! Où a-t-il bien pu été allé chercher une idiotie pareille ? S'il y avait bien une personne qui n'était pas assez bonne… c'était lui. S'il savait seulement que si j'avais eu une relation avec son cul brillant, enfin un semblant de relation, c'était parce que j'avais besoin d'informations sur lui et son petit coven de végétariens.

Jamais, je ne m'abaisserais à tomber amoureuse d'un pleurnichard dans un corps éternel de 17ans. En plus, mon père me tuerait pour avoir une relation avec un vampire de toutes les créatures…

Je n'avais absolument rien contre les créatures surnaturelles, mais lui et ses façons d'être un maniaque de contrôle ainsi que de surprotection… Merde quoi ! Je ne pouvais même pas manger un repas tranquillement sans qu'il me regarde comme si j'étais un animal au zoo… Je ne pouvais pas non plus aller aux toilettes sans qu'il reste devant la porte, peur qu'il arrive quelque chose ou que je me fasse attaquer…

Bon Dieu ! Pourquoi ai-je encore accepté de faire cette fichue mission à la con ? Ah oui ! Je voulais aider l'Ordre et avoir une bonne dose de calme avant que le chaos de la guerre et de ma vie arrive vraiment.

En effet, je n'étais nullement cette pauvre fille maladroite, Isabella Swan. Non, j'étais bien quelqu'un d'autre, un être magique. Pour être plus précise, une sorcière de sang pur, mais mon rang… Je m'en foutais royalement. Ce qui comptait pour moi était mes amis, mes proches et mon père.

Comme lui, j'étais une personne rebelle et très franche par rapport aux normes de notre très ancienne famille. Contrairement à mon père, j'étais apprécié de ma grand-mère. Non, j'étais adoré.

Mon nom était Isabella Evangeline Black et mon père n'était nulle autre que Sirius Orion Black, l'homme le plus recherché et accusé à tort pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Lorsque mon père avait été arrêté par les Aurors, j'avais seulement trois ans. Je n'avais jamais connu ma mère. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'elle avait trouvé la mort lorsqu'elle m'a donné naissance.

Durant le temps que mon père avait été en prison, à Azkaban, pour un crime qu'il n'avait même pas commis, j'avais été élevé par la famille Tonks étant donné qu'Andromède était la cousine de mon père et qu'elle était la seule ayant un lien de parenté avec moi et en qui mon père avait assez confiance pour prendre soin de moi pendant sa captivité dans une cellule pourrie et lugubre. J'ai donc grandi dans le foyer Tonks, un foyer familial et pas une seule fois, la vérité m'avait été cachée, au contraire.

En Andromède et Ted, j'avais vu une tante et un oncle, tandis que leur fille unique, Nymphadora… aussi connu comme Tonks pour la plupart, était comme une sœur pour moi. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé son prénom et si une personne osait l'appeler ainsi, elle se mettait très rapidement en colère et leur faisait voir ce qu'elle était capable de faire de sa baguette. J'étais la seule qui l'appelait Dora ou Tonksy.

Finalement, je me sortis de mes souvenirs et je dis au revoir à Charlie, qui était en fait un sorcier et un vieil ami de mon père, puis j'entrai dans la cheminée et je disparus rapidement dans un ensemble de flammes vertes.

Quelques minutes après avoir quitté la maison Swan, j'atterris dans la cheminée du square Grimmaurd dans un bruit sourd. Je détestais cette maison autant que le faisait mon père.

Trop perdu dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention et je tombais face contre terre, ce qui fut suivi par un rire hilare. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Je levai les yeux en maugréant pour remarquer mon père se foutre royalement de mon arrivée spectaculaire. Je lui lançai un regard noir qui le fit encore plus rire et il se tordit en deux tout en se tenant l'estomac.

**« Lorsque tu auras fini de te moquer de ta pauvre fille, cher papa, tu pourras peut-être m'aider… »** Dis-je en m'appuyant sur un coude et en l'observant avec un sourcil relevé.

**« Merde ! Désolé, ma Belly… »** S'excusa-t-il avant de se précipiter à moi et de m'aider à me relever pour ensuite me prendre dans une forte étreinte chaleureuse.

**« Merlin, ma petite fille… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ! Je pensais devenir fou sans toi dans cette maison sordide… J'ai même cru que j'allais trouver un moyen pour bruler le portrait de cette vieille harpie qui me sert de mère. »** Déclara-t-il pour ensuite mieux me regarder.

**« Euhm… C'est quoi ce déguisement au juste ? »** Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit mon apparence.

**« Désolé… ça, c'est Isabella Swan. La fille de Charlie… Il va falloir attendre que le Polynectar ne fasse plus effet. Je te jure, je serais heureuse lorsque ça sera fini et que je n'aurais plus à prendre chaque jour cette horreur dégoutante. Cette potion a un gout répugnant… »** Gémis-je dramatiquement avec une grimace évidente de dégout sur mon visage, ce qui fit rouler les yeux à mon père **« Et en plus, je ne suis pas petite ! »** Répliquais-je avec des yeux noirs de reproches en le frappant sur le bras avec mon poing

**« Tu resteras toujours ma petite fille quoi que tu dises… »** Répondit-il en me caressant la joue gauche avec affection paternelle. **« Bon retour ! » **Dit-il joyeusement en me tirant contre lui et en plaçant son bras sur mon épaule tout en jouant avec mes cheveux. Une habitude qu'il avait prise au fil du temps.

**« Il est agréable d'être enfin chez soi… »** Murmurais-je en souriant joyeusement.

Cela dit, mon père m'entraina avec lui et nous sortîmes de la pièce pour ensuite faire notre chemin vers la cage d'escalier et faire notre descente à travers les nombreuses marches.

Lorsque ma grand-mère me vit au bras de mon père, elle le regarda froidement avant que ses yeux se ramollissent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur moi et elle me fit un sourire radieux. Le retournant, nous continuâmes notre route vers la cuisine avec mon père.

À quelques mètres de la porte de la pièce, mon père me lâcha et me devança. À cela, je roulai les yeux, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il comptait faire. Mon père ne changera donc jamais, importe ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Il restera un adolescent dans le corps d'un adulte.

En sachant que le Polynectar allait bientôt cesser de faire effet, je sortis ma baguette et j'invoquai un petit miroir.

En quelques minutes, je n'avais plus l'apparence d'Isabella Swan, fille de Charlie Swan, mais celle d'Isabella Black. J'espérais seulement que la fille de Charlie n'allait pas m'en vouloir pour avoir dramatisé un peu trop sa maladresse due à une blessure qu'elle avait subie à sa jambe lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, mais il avait fallu que j'entre dans son rôle au maximum.

À présent, j'avais une nouvelle fois ma belle chevelure brillante et soyeuse de couleur noire comme la nuit. Elle allait jusqu'à la moitié de mon dos. J'avais des yeux bleus clair très frappant et une peau au teint bronzé naturellement, mais pas trop. Mon corps était mince, élancé, sinueux et certainement plus grand que celui d'Isabella Swan.

D'un coup de baguette, je changeai mes vêtements dans une autre tenue. Un jean de couleur clair et moulant mes jambes à la perfection, un top bandeau de couleur émeraude et des bottes noires avec mon jean entré à l'intérieur. Avec un dernier mouvement de baguette sur mes cheveux, je créai un léger frisotis et ainsi quelques ondulations purent se faire remarquer.

Satisfaite, je rangeai ma baguette dans la poche arrière de mon jean, fis disparaitre le miroir et je suivis mon père.

Un instant plus tard, il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine.

**« Regardez un peu qui j'ai trouvé face contre le sol du salon ! »** Annonça-t-il spectaculairement en entrant.

**« Papa ! »** M'exclamais-je en le frappant sur l'épaule.

**« Aie ! Pour une fille, t'as de la force ! »** Jura-t-il en frottant son épaule.

**« Bien fait ! »** Rétorquais-je avec un sourire narquois avant de le pousser de la voie et de faire mon chemin plus profondément dans la pièce.

**« TONKSY ! »** Criais-je avec enthousiasme en courant vers ma sœur de cœur qui me rejoignit pour que l'instant d'après, nous nous serrions dans les bras.

**« Merde, Belly ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »** Déclara-t-elle avec sa célèbre chevelure violette.

**« Et moi ? Pas de câlins ? »** Demanda une voix masculine.

Mes yeux allèrent par-dessus l'épaule de Tonks et ils se fixèrent sur un homme robuste et de grande taille. Il était bien bâti ainsi que très musclé et il portait fièrement quelques cicatrices ainsi que brulures dû à son métier très dangereux. Il avait des cheveux roux allant jusqu'à ses épaules, mais là, ils étaient attachés avec un ruban de cuir et l'une de ses oreilles était percée d'un anneau. Il était habillé d'un t-shirt blanc avec par-dessus une veste sans manches, faite en peau de dragon. Il était également habillé d'un pantalon en cuir noir et de bottines par-dessus aussi en peau de dragon.

**« Si ce n'est pas mon dresseur de dragons préféré… »** Déclarais-je avec un large sourire tout en m'écartant de Tonks pour ensuite m'avancer vers lui et ses bras ouverts.

**« Tu sais que techniquement, je suis le seul dresseur de dragons que tu connaisses… A moins, peut-être que tu en as rencontré un autre durant ton voyage aux États-Unis… »** Se moqua-t-il avec ses yeux bleus brillants de taquineries pour finalement me tirer dans ses bras.

Notre étreinte dura un petit moment puis je saluai tout le monde dans la pièce et par après, je m'installai à la table près de mon père et de Charlie.

**« Alors… Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »** Demandais-je à personne en particulier en prenant un morceau de pain du panier tout en commençant à le beurrer.

Mon père soupira lourdement puis il glissa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et je sus que ce geste était un signe qu'il était soit frustré, soit agacé ou irrité. Je le regardai avec des yeux plissés dans la méfiance et l'inquiétude.

**« Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce Harry ? »** Demandais-je d'une note de plus en plus inquiète pour le garçon que j'avais appris à apprécier et à voir comme un petit frère.

**« Le tournoi des trois sorciers recommence et Poudlard a été choisi afin qu'il ait lieu là-bas. »** Répondit Tonks allant droit au but.

**« Quoi ! »** M'exclamais-je. **« Mais le Ministère a perdu son esprit d'autoriser un tel évènement ou quoi ! C'est le tournoi le plus dangereux de tous les temps ! Il y a toujours eu des morts ! » **Continuais-je abasourdie par cette nouvelle.

**« Nous savons cela, mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire malheureusement… »** Me calma mon père en posant sa main sur la mienne.

**« Heureusement qu'Harry n'est pas majeur. »** Soupirais-je de soulagement. **« Je comprends mieux ta présence ici… »** Ajoutais-je à l'attention de Charlie en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

**Un mois plus tard.**

**« Albus… Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour empêcher ça… La coupe doit certainement se tromper ! »** Entendis-je mon père dire avec un soupir las du salon lorsque je passai devant.

**« Papa ! »** Dis-je en entrant dans le salon où mon père était installé sur le sol près de la cheminée. **« Que se passe-t-il ? »** Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils et en m'approchant pour voir le visage du professeur Dumbledore dans les flammes.

**« Je crains, Miss Black, que notre jeune Harry ait été sélectionné par la coupe de feu afin de devenir un des champions pour le tournoi… »** Répondit le professeur Dumbledore.

**« Quoi ! Mais il n'est même pas majeur ! Votre coupe doit certainement être défectueuse ! »** Protestais-je pour ensuite mettre mes deux mains dans mes cheveux dans l'irritation.

**« Tout a été minutieusement vérifié et il n'y a rien à faire pour l'empêcher. Harry a été choisi pour participer à ce tournoi en tant que champion. »** Répondit-il.

**« Merlin ! »** Soufflais-je avec crainte en me laissant tomber près de mon père.

**« Donc, il n'y a rien à faire… Nous devons juste attendre et voir ce qui se passe… »** Conclut mon père d'un ton défait, inquiet et résigné.

**« J'en ai bien peur… Harry est lié à un contrat magique par la coupe et il ne peut pas se dérober aux épreuves étant donné qu'il n'a plus aucun parent de sang majeur qui aurait pu le remplacer. »** Répondit solennellement Albus Dumbledore.

Je fermai les yeux puis je reposai ma tête sur le muret de pierre du côté de la cheminée et je priai silencieusement pour qu'Harry s'en sorte sans trop de gravité. Je croyais en lui, je savais qu'il était capable d'affronter toutes les épreuves, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète à son sujet.

**Presque deux ans plus tard.**

À présent, j'avais 20ans et Harry était dans la fin de sa cinquième année. Je savais que cette année avait été une année de merde pour lui. Surtout avec cette bonne femme que le Ministère de la magie avait envoyée à Poudlard afin qu'elle soit la professeure de défenses aux forces du mal. Selon les courriers que je recevais d'Harry, c'était un vrai tyran. Sans parler de leçons privées qu'il devait supporter avec Rogue. Bref, une année de cauchemars.

**« Il faut se rendre au Ministère ! »** Annonça tout d'un coup mon père en entrant dans le salon avec un morceau de parchemin dans sa main et un air préoccupé sur son visage.

**« T'es pas bien ! Ils vont te jeter à Azkaban lorsqu'ils te verront franchir le hall principal ! »** Protestais-je avec acharnement en me levant du canapé dans lequel j'étais plus tôt.

**« Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Harry s'est précipité là-bas en croyant que Voldemort me détenait et me torturait. C'est un piège pour attirer Harry là-bas. » **Rétorqua-t-il.

**« Allons-y ! »** Dis-je en m'emparant de ma baguette.

Il n'y avait pas intérêt que ce sorcier psychopathe touche mon petit frère sinon ça allait être un enfer à payer…

Cela dit, nous sortîmes de la pièce et nous allâmes rejoindre les autres membres de l'Ordre attendant dans le hall principal avant que nous sortions tous de la maison et que nous transplanions chacun à notre tour en direction du Ministère afin de sauver Harry et les autres qui étaient sans doute aller avec lui afin de l'aider.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur place, c'était pour voir certains camarades d'Harry retenus par des mangemorts et Harry confronté à père Malfoy.

Sans attendre, mon père alla vers eux et frappa Malfoy en plein visage. Dès lors, les duels et combats commencèrent rapidement. Tout en étant en duel avec les mangemorts comme la plupart des membres de l'Ordre, j'essayais de mettre à l'abri les élèves de Poudlard qui étaient venus avec Harry. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bill et Charlie faire de même.

Les duels devaient durer depuis je ne savais combien de temps à présent. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'avais perdu de vue mon père et ça m'inquiétait, mais je ne pouvais pas m'attarder sur cela parce que j'étais moi-même occupé dans un duel plutôt intense, difficile et acharné avec Rodolphus Lestrange. Heureusement que j'avais un talent inné et naturel dans les défenses contre les forces du mal, tout comme Harry, et que j'avais été entrainé aux duels par Alastor et Tonks durant toute cette année en prévision, causer par le retour de Voldemort.

Au bout du compte, je réussis à l'envoyer valdinguer en arrière et à le désarmer avec ma baguette d'un bon sort silencieux. J'étais sur le point de l'assommer et de l'attacher avec des cordes lorsque j'entendis la voix démente de sa femme crier.

**« Avada Kedavra ! »** Fit-elle de quelque part derrière moi.

Lentement, comme une scène se déroulant au ralenti, je tournai ma tête juste à temps pour voir, avec effroi, un jet de lumière de couleur verte, toucher mon père en pleine poitrine. À cela, les larmes me montrèrent aux yeux et coulèrent de leur propre volonté parce que je savais de quel sort il s'agissait.

**« PAPA ! »** Hurlais-je en me retournant complètement et en le voyant tomber en arrière pour ensuite être englouti par le voile se trouvant dans l'arcade de pierres. **« NON ! »** Rugis-je en me propulsant en avant et en courant vers l'emplacement aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient, mais je fus très vite intercepté par Tonks qui me retourna et me serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras pendant que je sanglotais hystériquement et que je m'accrochais à elle à la vie chère.

**« SIRIUS ! NON ! »** Cria à son tour Harry qui fut également retenu, mais par Remus.

Je m'effondrai contre Tonks en tombant sur le sol sur mes genoux et en prenant sa blouse dans mes poings tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes et de façon hystérique.

**« HARRY ! NON ! »** Entendis-je crier à l'unisson Remus et Hermione.

Tout aussi subitement, je relevai la tête juste à temps pour remarquer Harry sortir de la salle en courant et disparaitre de ma vue et en allant vers un couloir en quelques secondes. De là où je me trouvais dans les bras de Tonks, je pus tout de même entendre la voix de Bellatrix.

**« J'ai tué Sirius Black ! J'ai tué Sirius Black ! »** Chantonna-t-elle joyeusement en riant comme une folle.

En entendant cela, je me tendis dans les bras de Tonks. Mes mains se refermèrent dans des poings et je serai mes dents ensemble dans la fureur que je ressentis en entendant sa voix.

**« La chienne ! »** Jurais-je entre mes dents.

En une fraction de seconde, je me dégageai brusquement de l'emprise de Tonks et je marchai vers où Harry avait disparu plus tôt tout en portant un regard féroce et déterminé. Je n'étais pas une Black pour rien. J'étais pour protéger ma famille et je n'aurais aucun scrupule, ni pitié à le faire.

Toujours, d'un pas rapide et précipité, je sortis de cette maudite salle de malheur et marchai le long du couloir tout en ayant une prise ferme sur ma baguette. De derrière moi, je pus entendre des traces de pas, mais je ne me retournai pas et je continuai ma route avec toujours autant de détermination, hargne et férocité en moi, mais qui était aussi peint sur mon visage.

Rapidement, j'entrai dans l'une des cabines d'ascenseur mécaniques et la grille se referma puis se mit à descendre.

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin dans le hall principal du Ministère, ce fut pour voir Dumbledore et Voldemort en plein duel, tandis qu'Harry était derrière un mur, se protégeant à l'aide de ses mains et de ses bras des débris de murs et éclats de pierres tombant dans le hall dû à la force des sorts s'échangeant entre Dumbledore et Voldemort.

Aussitôt que je remarquai l'état d'Harry, je me précipitai à lui et je dressai un bouclier sur nous tout en le bloquant des débris tombant avec mon corps.

Après un long moment, j'écarquillai les yeux dans la crainte et dans la surprise, tout comme les autres de l'Ordre venant d'arriver dans le hall, en voyant Voldemort utilisé un Feudeymon et Dumbledore formant un bouclier fait de l'eau de la fontaine pour ensuite créer une prison avec Voldemort dedans. Ma surprise fut tellement grande que j'en oubliai mon propre bouclier.

En un instant, Voldemort se libéra de la prison d'eau puis par je ne sus quel moyen, tous les matériaux faits de verre se brisèrent et je dus plaquer Harry contre le sol lorsque les morceaux volèrent dans le hall et dans notre direction. Je pus d'ailleurs en sentir quelques-unes entrer en contact avec ma peau et me couper tout en me laissant des traces de coupures et des éraflures, mais, là, j'ignorai mes blessures, me contentant de protéger Harry comme je le pouvais avec mon corps, même si lui-même reçut plusieurs coupures mineures par rapport à celles que je reçus. Heureusement, Dumbledore vint à notre secours, au bout de quelques minutes, et fit diminuer les effets du verre à l'aide d'une autre sorte de bouclier limitant encore plus les dégâts qui firent que les éclats devinrent de la poussière, mais encore tranchante tout de même.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le verre cessa de voler et Dumbledore, Harry ainsi que moi, nous nous relevâmes.

Lorsque nous fumes debout, ce fut pour voir Voldemort disparaitre et qu'une poussière retombe sur le sol se mélangeant à celle faite des restants de verre. À cela, je plissai les yeux dans la méfiance et me plaçai devant Harry, faisant, de mon corps, office de barrage, tout en brandissant ma baguette sur le sol et en regardant celui-ci avec attention et prudence. Je savais que Voldemort était un sorcier machiavélique et qu'il était capable de tout.

Soudainement, Harry tomba sur le sol en émettant un son étranglé de douleur tout en ayant un visage contorsionné de grimaces. Je sus, à ce moment-là, qu'Harry était possédé par Voldemort. Aussitôt, je tombai sur mes genoux et je le pris dans mes bras tout en caressant ses cheveux couleur d'ébène et en fixant impuissante, Dumbledore, avec des yeux remplis de larmes et un regard inquiet ainsi qu'apeuré.

**« Harry… »** Murmurais-je d'une voix tremblante en plaçant sa tête près de ma poitrine, à l'emplacement où mon cœur battait frénétiquement en cet instant.

**« Harry… Ce ne sont pas vos ressemblances qui comptent, ce sont vos différences… »** Déclara Dumbledore en regardant Harry avec inquiétude.

Durant plusieurs minutes, Harry se tordit et se tortilla dans mes bras sans que je puisse faire quelque chose pour y remédier à part essayer de l'apaiser en caressant ses cheveux et son visage.

L'instant suivant, Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux et un nuage de particules noires, aussi petites que de la poussière, sortit de son corps formant un tourbillon tout autour de nous, nous séparant de Dumbledore et Voldemort apparu à quelques centimètres de nous. Celui-ci se pencha vers nous et j'eus un mouvement de recul.

**« Ne vous approchez pas de lui, fils de pute ! »** crachais-je hargneuse et d'un ton cinglant.

Voldemort ignora ma menace et il se pencha encore plus, pour ensuite, toucher ma mâchoire d'un doigt et de la tracer délicatement comme si elle allait se briser.

**« Euhm… C'est dommage que tu aies fait le mauvais choix, Isabella Black, tu aurais fait un très bel ajout à mes rangs et une magnifique maitresse… »** Siffla-t-il avec avidité.

À cela, je reculai et le foudroyai du regard.

**« Vous me dégoutez ! Vous me donnez l'envie de vomir ! Au grand jamais, je m'abaisserais à ce niveau. Je ne suis pas Bellatrix… »** Tranchais-je avec dégout évident dans ma voix.

Lorsque je le vis approcher encore plus, je pris Harry plus fermement dans mes bras et je nous reculai tout en ayant ma baguette à portée de main. Voldemort ne put dire un mot de plus ou faire un geste supplémentaire, car les Aurors du Ministère et le premier ministre immergèrent des quelques cheminées longeant le hall principal dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

Tous, gelèrent dans leurs mouvements en voyant Voldemort se tenant dans le hall et se redresser fièrement tout en ayant une posture arrogante et hautaine.

Sans un regard sur Harry ou moi, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Soupirant de soulagement, je fermai les yeux un instant en ravalant mes larmes puis je les ré ouvris et je fis un sourire crispé à Harry qui me prit la main dans la sienne afin de tenter de me réconforter.

Avec plusieurs mouvements de baguette, je pris soin de ses blessures mineures et je réparai également ses lunettes brisées. En grimaçant et en sifflant, je me levai et je l'aidai à faire de même.

Immédiatement, Tonks se rua à moi et elle commença à me soigner, même si je pouvais le faire moi-même. Je ne pourrais jamais changer sa façon d'être protectrice de moi…

**Deux heures plus tard.**

Enfin, je sortis du bureau de Dumbledore après une très longue conversation et après un long moment à remplir la paperasse pour non seulement Gringotts, mais aussi le ministère. Cela dans un silence de plomb de Dumbledore, car il savait que s'il prononçait un seul mot en ce moment, j'allais m'en prendre à lui. Il savait que j'avais de quoi le faire. Si ce n'était pas pour lui et son refus à apprendre l'Occlumancie lui-même à Harry, nous n'aurions pas dû aller secourir Harry et mon père serait encore en vie.

En effet, étant à un âge adulte et avec la mort de mon père, je devenais l'unique héritière de la maison Black. Ce qui voulait aussi dire que je devais prendre mon titre de noblesse, Dame Black, et assumer toutes les responsabilités venant avec. Mon père, étant décédé, Harry, à présent, n'avait plus de tuteur magique pour ce qui était de sa scolarité, mais aussi de son éducation magique. Ayant marre de la façon dont Harry se faisait traité par les moldus chez qui Dumbledore l'avait confié, j'avais entrepris de faire toutes les démarches afin de devenir sa tutrice. Ce qui voulait dire qu'à présent il allait vivre avec moi et que Dumbledore ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Soupirant de soulagement lorsque j'atteignis le bas des marches de l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore, je marchai le long du couloir du deuxième étage jusqu'à ce que j'arrive près de l'escalier principal du château. Espérant que l'escalier n'allait pas encore faire des siennes comme à son habitude et me jouer un tour, je le grimpai marche par marche tout en passant devant les différents portraits qui me regardèrent curieusement ou qui me saluèrent sur mon passage. À chaque fois, je leur répondis par un sourire, mais qui n'atteignait pas mes yeux.

En fin de compte, j'aboutis au septième étage et je me dirigeai sans attendre vers le bas de la tour Gryffondor.

Bien vite, je m'arrêtai au sommet des escaliers menant à la tour et devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui cachait l'entrée secrète aux quartiers des Gryffondor.

**« Mot de passe ? »** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix trainante.

**« Courage. »** Répondis-je simplement.

Avec le bon mot de passe prononcé, le tableau s'écarta afin de me laisser la place à une ouverture formant une arcade arrondie dans le mur. Je m'avançai dans le petit corridor pour finalement atterrir dans la salle commune où je fus accueilli par une pièce très familière aux couleurs rouge et or. J'épargnai seulement un petit coup d'œil autour avant de marcher vers l'escalier en colimaçon menant aux dortoirs.

Une fois à l'étage de celui des cinquièmes années, avec l'autorisation supplémentaire de McGonagall, bien entendu, j'ouvris la lourde porte en chêne pour voir Harry installé sur son lit dos à moi et regardant par la fenêtre tout en caressant mécaniquement le plumage d'Hedwige se trouvant perché sur la table de chevet.

**« Ron… S'il te plait… Fous-moi la paix… Je veux être laissé seul… Est-ce trop demander ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens en ce moment… »** Dit-il sans se retourner en entendant l'ouverture de la porte.

**« Mais… moi, je sais ce que tu ressens… »** Répondis-je d'une voix tremblante et fissurée avec une boule se formant dans la gorge ayant difficile à parler tout comme mes larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de mon visage.

À cela, Harry se retourna brusquement. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se leva et se précipita à moi, pour ensuite, me prendre dans ses bras et son contact me fit éclater une nouvelle fois en sanglots.

**« Je suis désolé… »** Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille. **« Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. »** Se plaignit-il.

**« Non, Harry… Arrête ça tout de suite… »** Dis-je en m'écartant de quelque peu de lui tout en essuyant mes larmes avec mes mains. **« Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Si c'est la responsabilité de quelqu'un, c'est celle de Bellatrix Lestrange. C'est elle qui a prononcé ce sort mortel qui a tué mon père. Tu n'es en rien fautif. Au contraire, lorsque tu as eu cette fausse vision, tu t'es précipité en croyant que mon père était en danger, tu voulais le sauver et le secourir. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. En plus, si ça n'avait pas été pour cela, mon père aurait encore trouvé un moyen de sortir de cette fichue maison. Il ne supportait plus d'être enfermé et d'être coincé dans cette maison. Il me l'a dit lui-même lorsque je suis revenue de ma mission avec les vampires. Donc, non, je t'interdis de te blâmer ou de t'en vouloir pour une chose que tu n'es aucunement responsable et que tu n'as pas commise. N'oublions pas non plus un fait important… Dis-toi que mon père est mort en étant heureux parce qu'il était entouré des gens qu'il aimait et dont il se souciait. Il savait qu'il pourrait y avoir un risque. Tout le monde le savait et nous en avions tous conscience. Il n'est pas mort à cause de toi, mais pour toi. Pour te protéger et te donner la chance de vivre. Il croyait en toi… Alors, s'il te plait… Ne le déçois pas en abandonnant. Bats-toi pour qu'un jour cette guerre prenne enfin fin. Je serais à tes côtés chaque jour, tout comme le reste des membres de l'Ordre ainsi que tes amis. Je voudrais prendre cette responsabilité et le poids qui pèse sur tes épaules, mais je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas mon rôle, c'est malheureusement le tiens. Fais en sorte que tous ces morts, toutes ces vies perdues ont été prises pour une bonne raison. Nous trouverons un moyen de détruire cette sale face de serpent, mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas encore le temps. Je vais te former personnellement et te donner les capacités supplémentaires afin que tu puisses battre ce monstre. Ce n'est pas avec Dumbledore que tu vas pouvoir le faire. Mon père ne voudrait pas que tu t'en veuilles. Alors, non, ne t'en veux pas… Mon père ne l'aurait pas voulu. Au contraire, il ne voudrait pas que tu t'apitoies sur ton sort, il voudrait que tu plaisantes, que tu fasses la fête en souvenir de lui. Peut-être qu'il est mort physiquement comme beaucoup de monde, mais il est encore vivant dans nos cœurs et dans nos souvenirs. Sirius Black ne sera jamais vraiment mort tant que l'on pense à lui et que l'on se souvienne de l'homme merveilleux et du père aimant qu'il était… Au moins, maintenant, tu peux te dire qu'il est libre et qu'il est allé rejoindre son meilleur ami. Tous les deux vont veiller sur toi, tout comme ta mère le fait. » **Le consolais-je avec un sourire et des yeux brillants de larmes. **« Maintenant… »** Continuais-je avec un sourire plus authentique. **« … j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. »** Poursuivis-je avec excitation.

**« Quoi ça ? »** Demanda Harry avec un sourcil relevé.

**« Eh bien… à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne devras plus retourner vivre chez les Dursley et être traité comme un elfe de maison… Tu resteras avec moi. Pour l'instant, nous resterons au square, car c'est le siège de l'Ordre et étant membre ainsi que propriétaire des lieux, je dois être présente. Plus tard, lorsque le temps sera venu, nous irons ailleurs… »** L'informais-je simplement.

**« Comment as-tu réussi à faire ça ? Je veux dire… Dumbledore n'a certainement pas dû être très enthousiaste à l'idée… »** Me questionna-t-il intrigué.

**« Je n'ai pas vraiment laissé le choix à Dumbledore en réalité et j'ai utilisé des arguments très convaincants. En plus, je suis devenue ta tutrice légale et il ne peut rien faire, si je ne l'accorde pas. Il doit avoir mon autorisation et sans ça, il est coincé. Je suis donc ta tutrice que ce soit dans le monde magique, mais aussi moldu. Bien sûr, c'est jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes tes 17ans et donc ta majorité chez les sorciers. Après cela, tu n'auras plus besoin de moi dans ce domaine et tu pourras aller vivre où tu le désire et prendre toutes les décisions que tu veux. Je ne vais jamais prendre tes choix de toi, je vais juste te conseiller sur ce qui est le meilleur à faire. Si une décision importante est à prendre, je t'en parlerais toujours… »** Répondis-je en faisant un sourire en coin.

**« Sérieux ? »** Demanda-t-il abasourdi.

**« Sérieusement. »** Confirmais-je d'un hochement de tête.

**« Merlin, Merci ! »** S'exclama-t-il plus joyeusement en me prenant dans ses bras.

**« Je vais te laisser… Tu dois bientôt prendre le Poudlard Express avec les autres… Je t'attendrais à la gare, surement avec certains de l'Ordre. Il vaut mieux être prudent maintenant que Voldemort s'est montré au grand jour. Il faut se préparer et être plus vigilant, car il pourrait faire des attaques plus ouvertes et moins discrètes. Il vaut mieux prendre des précautions. Je vais certainement avoir une petite conversation avec tes chers moldus… »** Déclarais-je avec un sourire malicieux et rempli de méfaits.

Effectivement, faire des tours et des blagues, était ma façon à moi de faire face à la mort subite de mon père… Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait déjà me manquer…

Cela dit, j'aidai Harry avec sa malle et nous sortîmes tous les deux du dortoir et ensuite de la salle commune.

Finalement, je laissai Harry entrer dans la grande salle, tandis que je sortis du château et que je fis mon chemin vers la limite des terres de Poudlard tout en resserrant mon manteau sur moi à cause de vent soufflant.

Enfin, après une très longue demi-heure, je transplanai de retour au square Grimmaurd.

**Point de vue d'Harry :**

Une fois que Belly me quitta à la limite des portes de la grande salle, je pénétrai dans la pièce tout en souriant de meilleure humeur de ce que j'étais lors de mon retour à Poudlard et depuis que j'avais quitté le Ministère.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi, Harry ? »** Demanda Hermione avec curiosité, mais en restant prudente.

**« Oh ! Eh bien… Belly est venu voir Dumbledore afin de régler certaines choses et après, elle est venue me voir. Elle m'a aussi annoncé que je n'avais plus l'obligation de retourner vivre avec les Dursley. »** Dis-je en guise de réponse.

**« Comment ça se fait ? Je pensais que tant que tu vivais avec eux, tu étais sous une certaine forme de protection de sang contre tu sais qui… »** Fit-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

**« D'après ce que j'ai compris et d'après ma longue conversation avec elle, les protections de sang ne fonctionnent plus et n'ont plus d'effets depuis que Voldemort a retrouvé son corps grâce au rituel et que si celui-ci a fonctionné, c'est parce que Pettigrow a utilisé mon propre sang… Dans un sens, Voldemort et moi partageons le même sang. Encore selon Belly, elle pense que les protections de sang n'ont jamais eu d'effets parce que le sacrifice de ma mère était basé sur l'amour… Or, chez les Dursley, je n'ai jamais reçu la moindre forme d'amour. Bien au contraire. Ils me détestent, voir me haït. Je n'ai jamais été voulu ou accueilli par la sœur de ma mère… Donc, rien. Si Sirius n'a jamais rien fait, c'était à cause de son statut d'homme en cavale. C'était aussi trop risqué pour moi à cause de cela. Belly est donc devenu jusqu'à mes 17ans, ma tutrice légale et je vais vivre avec elle. » **Expliquais-je dans un chuchotement afin que les autres à notre table n'entendent rien de ce que je disais.

**« C'est super ça ! »** S'exclama Hermione avec des yeux pétillants.

**« Cool ! »** Commenta Ron en frappant mon épaule avant de continuer à s'empiffrer avec la nourriture se trouvant dans son assiette et sur la table.

**« Comment le prend-elle ? »** Demanda Hermione d'une voix soucieuse.

**« Comme à son habitude, elle masque ses émotions et sentiments comme Sirius le faisait, mais j'ai pu le voir dans ses yeux qu'elle avait dur et qu'elle le prenait très difficilement. La connaissant, elle va surement s'isoler et s'enfermer à l'intérieur d'elle-même jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider ou faire disparaitre la douleur qu'elle ressent, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux rien faire à part être présent pour elle, même si elle ne va pas me laisser entrer facilement afin qu'elle se confie. Elle ressemble tellement à Sirius pour ça. Tous les deux sont très doués pour cacher ce qu'ils ressentent vraiment… »** Soupirais-je de tristesse en glissant une main dans mes cheveux, car, franchement, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais pouvoir faire d'autre pour l'aider.

**« Tu devras peut-être demander l'aide de Remus… Il aura peut-être une suggestion ou une solution afin que l'on puisse aider Belly. »** Proposa Hermione avec un sourire triste et des larmes contenues dans les yeux.

**« Pourquoi Remus et pas Tonks ou Charlie ? »** Demanda Ron tout en continuant à fourrer de la nourriture dans sa bouche.

**« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais remarqué les différentes interactions entre Remus et Belly. C'est pourtant clair. Il n'y a rien d'amical entre eux, ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre, même s'ils n'ont rien tenté sur l'autre au risque d'être rejeté pour Belly. Je ne connais pas les raisons de Remus, mais je sais qu'il y a plus qu'une simple attirance. Je pense même que cela a à voir avec son côté loup-garou… »** Répondit Hermione en connaissance de cause pour ensuite me faire un petit sourire.

**« Mais il a l'âge d'être son père ! »** Répliqua Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Oh, allez, Ronald ! Tu sais bien comme moi, surtout avec toi étant un sang pur, que beaucoup de couples sont faits de mariages arrangés et que bien souvent, l'homme est plus âgé. Ce n'est pas hors la loi… »** Rétorqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux. **« En plus, Belly est une sorcière de sang pur, mais aussi de l'âge adulte. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! » **Ajouta-t-elle farouchement.

**« Si c'est ce que Belly veut, nous ne devrions pas la juger ou intervenir. »** Conclus-je fermement en sentant que leurs arguments allaient tourner au vinaigre.

Hermione regarda Ron avec une grimace de dégout sur son visage en voyant la façon dont il se nourrissait, avant de continuer à manger son propre repas tout en lisant un de ses livres, tandis que je secoue la tête et que je me serve un peu de nourriture à mon tour. Je n'avais pas particulièrement beaucoup d'appétit, surtout, pas après avoir fait face à Voldemort et à avoir vu Sirius traversé le voile, mais si je ne mangeais pas un peu, Belly allait avoir ma peau.

En voyant Belly plus tôt, je savais qu'elle se gardait ensemble devant moi. Elle avait été plus préoccupée par ma sécurité et mon bien-être que le sien. À présent, je la connaissais depuis un bout de temps pour savoir qu'elle préférait faire passer les autres avant elle et de taire ses émotions afin de prendre soin d'eux. C'était elle, c'était une Black à part entière et elle avait sa fierté ainsi que sa dignité. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était la fille de Sirius. Ils se ressemblaient non seulement physiquement, mais aussi dans leur comportement et leur façon d'être.

Finalement, après le festin de fin d'année, Hermione, Ron, moi ainsi que les autres élèves, nous fîmes notre chemin vers la sortie de Poudlard afin de monter dans les calèches tirées par les Sombrals qui allaient nous conduire jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard afin que nous puissions, par la suite, monter dans le Poudlard Express nous ramenant à Londres.

Tout en étant à la recherche d'un compartiment vide avec Hermione et Ron, lorsque nous fumes monter dans le train, nous croisâmes le chemin de Luna, qui avait encore quelques bleus et égratignures sur son visage dû à la bataille du Ministère. En nous voyant, elle s'approcha tout en portant son air rêveur.

**« Je suis désolé pour ton parrain, Harry. »** Dit-elle en me prenant ma main et en la caressant avant de nous quitter d'une démarche sautillante.

Je restai un instant en la regardant s'éloigner dans un état second. Luna sera toujours une personne imprévisible et compréhensible à certains égards, mais elle restera toujours un mystère pour moi.

Enfin, en secouant la tête et en ayant un sourire d'affection pour cette jeune femme qui ne cessera jamais de m'étonner et de me surprendre, je repris mon chemin juste derrière Hermione qui me prit la main afin de me tirer à sa suite.

**Point de vue d'Isabella Black :**

En arrivant à la gare de Londres avec certains membres de l'Ordre, je vis, sur le quai moldu, les Dursley.

Souriant d'anticipation et de méfaits, je fis mon chemin vers eux d'une démarche confiante et arrogante, comme tout bon Black, en étant suivi de près par Tonks et Bill.

**« Inutile d'attendre, il ne viendra plus chez vous désormais. Donc, faites-moi plaisir et rentrez à votre petite maison parfaite. »** Ricanais-je lorsque je fus assez proche d'eux.

**« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? »** Demanda grossièrement Vernon Dursley avec un visage devenant rouge de colère.

**« Dursley, je serais vous, je veillerais à apprendre les bonnes manières et la politesse… »** Répliquais-je. **« Moi ? Qui suis-je ? »** Répétais-je innocemment en réprimant un sourire. **« Mais je suis Isabella Black, voyons… » **Répondis-je d'un air spectaculaire et béat en voyant leurs visages blanchirent.

**« Maintenant… »** Dis-je d'une voix trainante. **« … vous allez tranquillement faire votre chemin en sens inverse sans poser aucun problème puis vous allez partir de la vie d'Harry une bonne fois pour toutes. Si vous n'êtes pas disparus de ma vue dans les prochaines minutes, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à faire de votre vie un enfer vivant… » **Déclarais-je dangereusement et d'une voix plus sombre. **« Je ne suis pas la fille de Sirius Black pour rien… Ne me chercher pas ou ne me tenter pas, ça n'a pas été ma journée et vous n'aimerez pas le résultat, je peux vous le garantir. Alors, pour une fois, soyez intelligent et prenez la bonne décision… »** Continuais-je sur le même ton.

Tous les trois déglutirent avant de courir à toutes jambes ayant la trouille de leurs vies.

En les voyant disparaitre de la sorte, je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner et d'éclater de rire de façon incontrôlable. Je fus, très rapidement, suivi par Tonks, Bill, les jumeaux, Charlie et Remus, qui roula des yeux et secoua la tête, ne voulant pas croire ce que j'avais osé faire.

Enfin, je franchis la barrière pour me rendre à la voie 9 ¾ afin d'attendre Harry.

Avec soulagement, je vis au loin le Poudlard Express approché de plus en plus. Pas trop tôt…

**« Eh bien, il était temps… »** Marmonnais-je.

**« Belly et son manque de patience… »** Commenta Bill en jetant son bras sur mon épaule.

En réponse, je le coudoyai et le fixai avec des yeux plissés.

**« Ne me cherche pas, Wesley, si tu tiens à repartir d'ici avec une certaine chose que je ne nommerais pas… »** Fis-je avec un sourire malicieux tout en mettant la main sur ma baguette et en la tournoyant avec mes doigts de façon innocente.

**« Tu n'oserais pas ! »** S'offusqua-t-il avec un sourcil relevé et les bras croisés.

**« Tu veux voir peut-être… »** Le mis-je au défi.

À cela, je me retournai vers lui et le regardai avec aussi un sourcil relevé et mes bras également croisés tout en tenant ma baguette.

**« Oh, non… la bataille des regards recommence… » **Roula des yeux Tonks dans ma vision périphérique en allant près de George et Fred.

**« Tu veux peut-être me tester ? »** Demandais-je à Bill avec malice.

**« Que-… »** Commença-t-il.

**« Tu sais très bien que je le ferais… Au moins, Fred et George sont plus intelligents que toi… Ils savent de quoi je suis capable de faire. N'oublie pas… Mon père était un maraudeur… et ses connaissances coulent dans mes veines, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »** Me moquais-je.

**« Très bien, très bien… »** Dit-il en levant les mains. **« Tu gagnes. »** Ajouta-t-il dans une moue défaite et résignée.

**« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? »** Reconnus-je la voix d'Harry après quelques minutes de mon interaction avec Bill.

**« Pas grand-chose… Je démontrais à Bill quelle était sa chance face à l'héritière d'un maraudeur… »** Répondis-je en me tournant et en souriant, même s'il était forcé, car je n'étais pas vraiment dans l'humeur.

Au contraire, je voulais m'enfermer dans ma chambre et m'isoler afin qu'on me foute la paix et qu'on me laisse pleurer la mort de mon père tranquillement et à ma manière sans que l'on vienne m'emmerder, mais, ça, je savais que j'allais devoir attendre pour faire sortir et exprimer toute ma peine et mon chagrin.

**« Quelqu'un pourrait-il l'aider ? »** Demandais-je à personne en particulier. **« Un homme fort serait l'idéal… »** Ajoutais-je en utilisant l'égo des hommes en général.

Sans attendre de réponse, je serrai Harry dans mes bras après qu'il eut déposé sa grosse malle et la cage d'Hedwige. Après cela, je me dirigeai vers Hermione et m'accroupis devant la cage de Pattenrond.

**« Hey là, mon pote… »** Dis-je en passant un doigt à travers la grille. **« Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est plus vu, tous les deux. » **Poursuivis-je en tortillant mon doigt dans la cage, ce qui provoqua Pattenrond à le lécher et à se frotter contre lui avec sa tête.

**« Tu es bien la seule avec moi, qu'il laisse approcher et à qui il ne siffle pas ou tente de griffer… »** Commenta Hermione avec un doux sourire.

**« C'est normal, il sent qu'il peut me faire confiance et que je ne lui veux aucun mal. En plus, je suis un animagus en forme de chat. »** Répondis-je.

**« Bon… Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais, moi, je dois aller rejoindre mes parents… On se voit plus tard et l'on reste en contact… »** Dit-elle avant de partir de son côté avec sa malle et la cage de Pattenrond trainant derrière elle, mais pas sans avoir salué tout le monde d'un geste de la main et d'avoir serré Harry dans ses bras.

Je me relevai, me retournai pour m'arrêter dans mon élan lorsque je vis Tonks plaisanter avec Bill ou devrais-je dire flirter. Je roulai des yeux puis je fis mon chemin vers Harry qui était en train de discuter avec Remus et qui avait lui-même la cage d'Hedwige dans sa main et la malle semblait manquante. Surement réduite de taille et se trouvant dans l'une des poches d'Harry.

À mon approche, Remus leva les yeux de sa conversation d'avec Harry et il me regarda intensément. Sous son regard, j'eus l'impression que j'allais défaillir et devenir une flaque d'eau. Rapidement, je détournai les yeux durant quelques secondes puis je reconcentrai mon attention sur Harry. Je m'arrêtai à côté de lui et lui pris sa main dans la mienne.

**« Prêt à avoir une vraie famille ? »** Demandais-je avec un clin d'œil complice.

**« Je le suis. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit aux Dursley, au fait ? »** Me questionna-t-il curieusement tout en commençant à marcher vers le mur menant au quai moldu.

**« Oh ! Rien de spécial en soi… »** Répondis-je innocemment.

**« Dis plutôt que tu les as fait fuir… Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite qu'eux pour sortir de ta vue… »** Rétorqua Remus sur l'autre côté d'Harry.

**« Qu'as-tu fait ? »** Demanda Harry suspicieux avec des yeux soupçonneux et douteux.

**« Il se pourrait que je les aie menacés de transformer leur parfaite vie en enfer s'ils ne faisaient pas le sens inverse et qu'ils te laissaient tranquille… »** Répondis-je avec un sourire narquois.

**« J'aurais voulu voir leurs têtes… »** Ria Harry en secouant la tête.

J'haussai simplement les épaules et nous continuâmes à marcher dans un silence confortable qui était parfois interrompu par Remus ou Harry, tandis que moi, je restais calme et ne prononçais pas un seul mot. Je pensais à mon père et réfléchissais à ce que j'allais faire, à ce que j'allais devenir sans lui dans ma vie.

Il avait été tout pour moi et, là, du jour au lendemain, en quelques fractions de seconde, il n'était plus dans ma vie. Je n'allais plus pouvoir le voir, le serrer dans mes bras ou lui faire des câlins. Merde ! Lorsque je me marierai, il ne pourra même pas me conduire à l'hôtel comme tout père se doit de faire.

Enfin, je fus sorti de mes pensées par une main essuyant les larmes, que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, coulaient le long de mes joues. Je croisai alors les yeux verts d'Harry pour le voir avec un visage triste. Je lui fis un sourire crispé puis je me reconcentrai sur le reste du chemin tout en tenant toujours la main d'Harry et en réprimant mon envie de pleurer.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, au bout d'un certain temps, près du square Grimmaurd, la maison émergea de son emplacement et tous les membres de l'Ordre avec les Wesley et Harry entrèrent dans la maison.

Pendant que tout le monde allait vers la cuisine, je marchai vers l'escalier et je montai les nombreuses marches me menant aux étages supérieurs de la maison. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps seul. Je sentis quelqu'un me regarder et je tournai la tête pour voir Remus et Harry m'observer avec inquiétude. Je leur fis un sourire peiné et crispé avec des larmes dans les yeux avant d'étouffer un sanglot et de me précipiter dans les escaliers afin de me rendre dans ma chambre, mais finalement, je n'allai pas jusque-là.

À la place, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre de mon père, entrai dans la pièce, refermai la porte puis je me fis glisser le long de celle-ci pour me retrouver accroupie avec mes mains dans mes cheveux les tirant durement avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? N'avait-il pas assez payé pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis ? Ne me l'avait-on pas suffisamment pris durant toutes ces années ?

**Point de vue externe :**

**« Elle s'est finalement endormie… »** Annonça Charlie Wesley en entrant dans la cuisine et en se laissant tomber sur le côté d'Harry. **« J'ai dû la mettre dans le lit. Elle était recroquevillée contre la porte. Elle l'a perdue. Je suis resté derrière la porte de la chambre de Sirius le temps qu'elle se calme. Après cela, je suis allé voir sur elle. Elle le prend vraiment dur, même si elle ne veut pas le montrer… » **Soupira-t-il avec soucis en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

**« Il va lui falloir du temps, mais je suis sûr que ça ira mieux… »** Déclara Arthur Wesley essayant de rassurer son fils.

**« Ça n'ira jamais mieux… »** Répondit Harry en regardant la chaise où Sirius s'installait à chaque fois qu'il était présent dans la pièce. **« La douleur et la perte seront toujours présentes. On peut continuer à vivre normalement, mais on n'oublie pas. Ça ne s'oublie pas… » **Murmura-t-il sans regarder personne.

Cette dernière déclaration fut accueillie par un silence lourd en tension, mais finalement, tout le monde reprit ce qu'il faisait avant que Charlie surgisse dans la cuisine après avoir été voir auprès de l'héritière Black.

**Point de vue d'Isabella Black :**

Finalement, après je ne pourrais dire combien de temps, je ré ouvris les yeux et regardai autour de moi. Apparemment, j'avais réussi à me retrouver dans le lit de mon père.

En voyant la photo posée sur sa table de chevet, une nouvelle crise de larmes commença. Ce qui peina la représentation de mon père et la mienne dans la photo magique.

**« Tu me manques tellement… »** Murmurais-je en traçant le visage souriant de mon père qui me faisait maintenant signe.

Essuyant les traces de mes larmes, je sortis du lit, marchai vers la porte puis je quittai la chambre. Après cela, j'entrai dans ma propre chambre se trouvant deux portes plus loin et je me déshabillai pour changer de tenue. Après tout, j'étais encore dans les vêtements que je portais au Ministère lors de l'affrontement avec les mangemorts. Vite fait, je m'emparai d'un jean clair et d'une chemise bleu clair tout en restant pieds nus.

Prenant une profonde inspiration calmante et prenant ma baguette pour ensuite l'installer dans la poche arrière de mon jean, je sortis de ma chambre puis je marchai quelques mètres sur le palier et je descendis le long escalier afin de me rendre dans la cuisine où je savais se trouvait les autres.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la cuisine, toutes les conversations cessèrent et je levai mes yeux rougis par mes pleurs. Je me mordis la lèvre et je me dirigeai, sans un mot pour personne, vers le fauteuil à bascule de mon père se trouvant devant la cheminée pour m'y laisser tomber un instant plus tard. Une fois dedans, je mis ma tête contre le haut du dossier et je fermai les yeux pour ensuite soupirer d'aise. C'était l'un des endroits préférés de mon père. En étant installé ici, me donnait, en quelque sorte, la sensation d'être près de mon père malgré qu'il était maintenant mort et disparu.

Très vite, j'essuyai les nouvelles larmes de mes yeux d'une main en ravalant mes gémissements et mes plaintes. Un moment plus tard, je sentis deux mains sur mes genoux les resserrant dans le confort. Je levai mes yeux pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Fred et de George. En réponse, je leur souris dans le remerciement.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je me relevai et allai m'assoir avec les autres à ma place habituelle en coin de table près d'où mon père s'asseyait lui-même avant sa mort prématurée, tandis que les jumeaux se placèrent près de Charlie et face à Harry se trouvant sur mon côté droit.

**« Tiens, ma chérie… Tu devrais manger quelque chose… »** Dit Madame Wesley en plaçant une assiette de soupe d'oignons avec quelques toasts.

**« Merci, Madame Wesley, mais je n'ai pas très faim en ce moment. Je ne me sens pas capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit pour me nourrir… »** Fis-je sans vraiment beaucoup d'appétit.

**« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Molly… mais c'est d'accord pour ne pas manger en cet instant si tu ne t'en sens pas capable. Si tu as faim, tu me le dis et je te réchaufferais quelque chose. »** Dit-elle en souriant avant de caresser ma main et de me laisser seule.

**« Ça va ? »** Demanda Harry en se glissant plus près de moi.

**« Comme ça le pourrait dans ces circonstances, je présume… »** Soupirais-je avec une boule gênante dans la gorge pour ensuite me servir d'un verre de whisky pur feu.

Harry hocha la tête en réponse et en comprenant que je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de parler puis il occupa son attention sur ce que faisait Tonks avec son visage. Je ne voulais pas être si insensible ou brut avec lui, mais je ne me sentais pas encore prête à me confier à lui. Il était l'une des seules personnes vers qui j'allais facilement me confier en temps normal, mais là, j'avais besoin de digérer le tout.

Après cela, j'occupai mon temps entre boire plusieurs verres et observer le liquide ambré que faisait le whisky pur feu tout en le faisant tournoyer dans le verre.

Une trentaine de minutes voir une heure passèrent lorsque je déposais mon verre rempli d'alcool sur la table et que je me levais afin d'aller prendre un morceau de pain pour dire d'avoir tout de même quelque chose dans mon estomac et arrêter les gargouillis de l'intérieur.

En me retournant du comptoir, je vis Ron remettre un flacon dans l'une de ses poches tout en étant penché près de mon verre.

Trop engourdie par la mort de mon père, je ne m'en préoccupai que très peu et je retournai à table. C'était surement une potion sans gros dommages. Tout le monde dans la pièce semblait bien trop occupé à converser ou autre pour prêter la moindre attention. J'haussai simplement les épaules et je continuai à mâchonner mon morceau de pain tout en buvant mon whisky.

Deux ou trois bonnes heures étaient passées et j'étais à présent dans ma chambre à faire les cent pas tout en tirant rageusement mes cheveux dans la frustration, mais aussi pour m'empêcher de faire un meurtre. Rapidement, je sortis de la pièce en n'oubliant pas de prendre ma baguette et marchai d'un pas pressant et précipité vers l'ancienne chambre d'Harry.

**« RONALD BILIUS WESLEY ! JE VAIS T'ÉGORGER ! »** Criais-je avec colère et fureur en entrant dans la chambre qu'il occupait anciennement avec Harry étant donné que celui-ci avait maintenant sa propre chambre.

**« Belly ? »** Demanda George dans la surprise.

**« Toi ! »** Grognais-je en me dirigeant vers Ron qui me regarda avec les yeux écarquiller dans la crainte.

**« Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? »** Demanda Fred.

**« Ce crétin a versé une potion dans mon verre plus tôt dans la soirée lorsque je noyais mon chagrin de la mort de mon père ! J'aurais pensé Malfoy capable d'un truc pareil, mais toi… »** Répliquais-je en secouant la tête dans la déception et en m'adressant directement à Ron à la fin de mon récit.

**« Quelle potion ? »** Intervint Harry en lançant un regard noir à Ron.

**« Potion de Luxure et de Désir, mais ce que ce con ignorant et sans cervelle a oublié de vérifier, c'est pour que la potion fonctionne et fasse effet correctement, il faut que les deux personnes concernées soient attirées mutuellement par l'autre. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas envers ce crétin… »** Dis-je avec colère en gardant mes yeux sur Ron. **« Le truc, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de remède qui se prépare rapidement. Donc, ça veut dire en clair que tant que je n'aurais pas assouvi les besoins que provoque cette potion, je serais dans un état agité et frustré. J'espère pour toi que je ne vais pas m'attaquer à n'importe qui, connard ! » **Terminais-je d'une respiration haletante et avec mon corps devenant de plus en plus chaud de convoitise et luxure. **« Je n'ai qu'une envie, te tuer… »** Grognais-je de façon menaçante en faisant un pas en avant pour être retenue par les jumeaux.

**« N'y a-t-il pas une personne qui pourrait t'aider et qui se trouve dans cette maison maudite ? »** Demanda Fred malicieusement et avec un sourire narquois.

**« Bien sûr, qu'il y a, andouille ! »** Murmurais-je en le frappant au bras.

**« Qui ? »** Demanda George d'une voix trainante pour ensuite faire un sourire diabolique.

**« Vous deux, je vous jure… »** Roulais-je des yeux.

**« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »** Demanda la voix de Remus en entrant dans la pièce.

**« Merde ! »** Soufflais-je en lançant un regard noir à Ron.

J'écarquillai les yeux à la venue de Remus et mon corps se raidit visiblement. Je déglutis difficilement en fermant les yeux afin de calmer mes nerfs et éviter de lui sauter dessus.

**« Je-… Je dois sortir de cette pièce… »** Gémis-je en me précipitant hors de la chambre pour ensuite courir vers mon étage et de m'enfermer dans ma propre chambre avec mon dos appuyé contre la porte.

**« Je suis dans une sacrée merde… »** Chuchotais-je en glissant une main dans mes cheveux à la réalisation de ce qui venait de se produire.

Donc, Remus était également attiré par moi comme je l'étais par lui…

Une demi-heure était passée depuis ma visite et mon explosion à Ron. Depuis lors, je n'avais pas bougé de ma chambre, trop peur de qui j'allais croiser si je le faisais ou ce que je pourrais faire.

En ce moment, j'étais dans le centre de mon lit avec mes jambes repliées et mes bras les encerclant. Je me balançais d'un mouvement d'avant et d'en arrière, essayant de me calmer, mais aussi de me garder sous contrôle et d'atténuer la tension résidant dans mon corps dû à cette maudite potion de malheur. J'étais trop en colère et furieuse pour faire face à mon chagrin que causait la mort de mon père. S'il avait été là, il aurait certainement ensorcelé Ron jusque dans l'oubli et il l'aurait probablement tué par la suite pour avoir tenté un truc pareil sur moi, sa petite fille.

**« ARGH, RON ! SOIS MAUDIT ! JE PEUX TE JURER QUE TU VAS LE REGRETTER ET QUE TU VAS SUBIR LES PIRES FARCES ET BLAGUES D'UN MARAUDEUR AJOUTER A CELLES DES FRERES WESLEY. TU VAS VIVRE UN CAUCHEMAR, TU PEUX ME CROIRE… »** Criais-je dans la frustration, l'irritation et la colère en guise de promesse tout en parlant entre mes dents.

J'étais tellement perdu dans les pensées morbides de faire payer Ron pour ce qu'il avait fait, tout en regardant dans l'espace de ma chambre que je n'entendis pas les plusieurs coups donnés contre ma porte et celle-ci s'ouvrir.

**« Belly ? »** Demanda une voix masculine rauque et riche.

Au son, je sursautai et tournai vivement ma tête tout en brandissant ma baguette, toujours dans ma main, vers l'intrus. Rapidement, je la baissai en réalisant qui était mon invité-surprise.

**« Remus… »** Soupirais-je de soulagement en me levant de mon lit, mais en allant du côté le plus éloigné de lui afin de créer une sorte de sécurité entre nous deux.

**« Est-ce que ça va ? »** Demanda-t-il en faisant quelques pas en avant, ce qui me provoqua d'en faire en arrière.

Je ne répondis pas, préférant chercher des yeux un moyen de sortie étant donné que Remus bloquait la porte.

**« Les jumeaux m'ont expliqué pour ce qu'il s'est passé pour la potion… Lorsque je suis parti, Charlie était en train d'aider les jumeaux à retenir Harry ne pas tuer Ron… »** M'informa-t-il en se rapprochant encore plus.

En voyant son déplacement, je déglutis péniblement et je serrai mes poings sur mes côtés tout en ayant une prise ferme sur ma baguette.

**« Je ne m'en doute pas, Harry est très protecteur. Ron a de la chance que je ne l'ai pas expulsé et ça, il le doit seulement à Molly et à Arthur parce que je les respecte. Crois-moi, j'ai eu l'irrésistible envie de l'égorger et de lui arracher ses membres pour aller les cacher dans le nid des enfants d'Aragog. »** Murmurais-je entre mes dents en sentant mon corps réagir de plus en plus à sa présence dans cette pièce confinée.

Afin de me changer les idées, je regardai autour de moi et observai ma chambre. Elle était assez vaste et d'assez grande taille.

Au milieu, contre un mur, se tenait mon lit à baldaquin fait de fer et de couleur noir. Pour rideaux étaient des voiles gris clair. De chaque côté du cadre de lit était une table de chevet construite en bois noir. Sur le mur au-dessus du lit, il y avait une peinture de Fumseck, d'Hedwige et de Pattenrond. Les trois animaux familiers dont je raffolais.

Sur tout le pan de mur latéral droit étaient accrochées des étagères en bois noir avec dessus divers livres. Toutes les étagères étaient remplies. Que ce soit de livres moldus ou magiques.

Sur le mur latéral gauche, dans un coin, était dressé mon bureau en bois foncé avec parchemins, plumes, bouquins et babioles en tous genres dispersés dessus. À l'opposé du bureau était encastrée une porte magique donnant sur ma salle de bain personnelle.

Dans le mur, face à mon lit, et dans son centre était également encastrée une autre porte en bois noir. Cette porte donnait sur un dressing gigantesque avec toutes sortes de tenues diverses.

Finalement, les murs étaient peints d'un beau bleu azur et une bande assez épaisse dans le centre, faite de mosaïque dans un mélange de bleu clair et bleu foncé, serpentait les deux murs latéraux et celui à l'opposé d'où était collé mon lit.

**« N'y a-t-il pas une solution ? » **Demanda Remus lorsque je revins à la réalité.

**« Pas vraiment non, à part aller avec la potion. Cependant, il y a un petit problème dans l'équation de Ron… Que ce soit avec une potion ou non, je n'aurais jamais été avec lui. Il ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Je ne suis, mais alors, pas du tout… attirer par lui de près comme de loin. Il est trop con et en plus, c'est un gros porc qui n'a aucune manière à table. Je ne sais pas comment Harry et Hermione arrivent à être amis avec lui. »** Dis-je en frissonnant de dégout rien qu'à l'idée d'être avec lui.

**« N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un dans cette maison qui pourrait t'aider à répondre à tes besoins que créer la potion de luxure ? »** Demanda-t-il en faisant un pas en avant tout en ayant un sourire narquois lorsqu'il me vit reculer une nouvelle fois.

**« Euh… Si, bien sûr… Mais -… je ne pense pas que ça serait une bonne idée et n'oublie pas qu'il doit y avoir attirance mutuelle. Ce dont je ne suis pas sûr… »** Répondis-je avec des yeux plissés lorsque je le vis encore plus s'avancer.

À cela, je fis une nouvelle fois quelques pas en arrière, mais je me rendis, bien vite, compte avec incrédulité qu'à présent, je ne pourrais plus m'éloigner parce que j'étais coincé contre le bord de mon bureau.

Remus profita de mon bref moment de distraction pour venir encore plus près et se stopper à quelques mètres de distance de moi. Il portait un sourire narquois comme celui que j'avais souvent vu lorsqu'il interagissait avec mon père ou qu'il agissait comme le maraudeur qu'il était réellement. Je savais pour le connaitre assez qu'il avait quelque chose à l'esprit et je ne le sentais pas ça.

**« Nomme-les… »** Dit-il d'une voix rauque en mettant ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean usé tout en se balançant.

**« Pardon ? »** Demandais-je interloqué.

**« Par qui es-tu attiré dans cette maison ? »** Précisa-t-il en se rapprochant encore plus.

Ce fut en le voyant de plus près que je vis le changement dans ses yeux et que je compris pourquoi il agissait comme le maraudeur qu'il était, qu'il agissait comme l'homme qu'il était vraiment et non un homme fatigué. Ses yeux étaient de couleur or et en ce moment, je sus que j'avais affaire à Lunard et non à Remus. C'était deux hommes à part, deux êtres différents dans le corps d'une seule personne.

**« Eh bien… »** Dis-je en me grattant l'arrière de la tête nerveusement à travers l'épaisse couche de cheveux recouvrant mon crâne. **« Il y a Bill, mais Tonksy me tuerait en tentant quelque chose avec lui… Charlie m'attire beaucoup aussi, mais il est trop d'un homme à femmes pour moi et il y en a deux autres… »** Répondis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure à la fin tout en gardant ma main dans mes cheveux.

**« Qui ? »** S'intéressa-t-il avec un sourire devenant de plus en plus grand et malicieux.

Merde ! Avec ses sens de loup-garou, il devait certainement percevoir l'odeur de mon excitation et le bruit de mon cœur battant énergiquement, mais aussi frénétiquement.

**« Bien… Il y a Harry, mais ça serait de l'inceste étant donné que je le vois comme mon petit frère. »** Répondis-je en essayant de gagner du temps afin de trouver une idée pour me sortir de ce merdier dans lequel j'étais à pieds joints.

**« Et la dernière personne ? »** Demanda-t-il avec insistance.

**« Dernière personne ? Je n'en ai pas mentionné… »** Dis-je rapidement en regardant ailleurs.

**« J'ai une excellente mémoire et ouïe… »** Répliqua-t-il avec un sourcil relevé m'osant de me défiler.

**« Bien, bien… »** Abdiquais-je. **« C'est plus compliqué… »** Fis-je nerveusement en me tortillant de façon mal à l'aise.

**« Compliqué ? »** Répéta-t-il dubitatif.

**« Bah… Il est plus âgé et il pourrait être mon père… »** Soufflais-je en réponse.

**« Mais encore… »** Poussa-t-il.

**« Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, Lunard ! »** Rétorquais-je en insistant bien sur son surnom lui faisant comprendre que je savais à qui j'avais affaire.

**« Il se peut, en effet, que j'ai une petite idée de cette mystérieuse personne… »** Déclara-t-il en se rapprochant et en se collant contre mon corps tout en soufflant dans mon cou après avoir dégagé mes cheveux du chemin pour ensuite gratter la peau de mon cou avec ses dents, mais sans pour autant laisser des marques ou des traces.

**« Je -… Je pense que tu devrais y aller avant qu'il se passe quelque chose dont tu pourrais regretter plus tard. »** Dis-je haletante en essayant de m'éloigner, mais il resserra sa prise en prenant mes hanches dans ses mains.

**« Dis-moi… Pourquoi le regretterais-je ? »** Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et basse contre ma peau.

**« Peut-être parce que je suis la fille de l'un de tes meilleurs amis… Meilleur ami qui t'aurait certainement tué pour avoir même essayé de me toucher comme tu es en train de le faire… »** Rétorquais-je avec évidence.

**« Je sais qu'il n'y aura rien à regretter de mon côté, car toi comme moi, nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre et ce n'est pas seulement un effet de cette potion. En ce qui concerne, Patmol, il savait que tu étais ma compagne, ainsi que de mon attirance pour toi et il avait appris à l'accepter. »** Répondit-il en mordillant mon lobe d'oreille, me faisant fermer les yeux et mordre durement ma lèvre afin de retenir un gémissement voulant sortir de ma bouche.

**« Comp -… Compagne ? »** Demandais-je incrédule, ne m'attendant pas à cette dernière révélation.

**« Mon loup t'a reconnu dès le départ comme la sienne. J'ai juste attendu que tu atteignes ta maturité. Je n'ai rien fait, jusqu'à présent, parce que je voulais que tu viennes à moi par toi-même. La potion de Ron était juste un coup de pouce. Je l'ai vu la verser dans ton verre. Je n'ai rien fait parce que je savais que tu viendrais à moi tôt ou tard. J'ai juste accéléré les choses en venant moi-même. »** Expliqua-t-il avant de parcourir mon cou de baisers bouche ouverte, tout en raclant la peau de ses dents.

**« Et qu'est-ce qui te faisait penser et être si sûr que je viendrais à toi et non pas à Bill ou à Charlie ? » **Demandais-je de façon intéressée en le narguant en même temps.

**« Pour Bill… tu ne l'aurais pas tenté parce que tu sais que lui et Tonks se tournent autour de l'autre depuis un sacré bout de temps. Pour Charlie… comme tu l'as dit, c'est un homme à femmes et même si tu es sous l'emprise de la potion, tu veux que ce soit significatif, car tu es encore vierge. »** Répondit-il en connaissance de cause.

**« Comment sais-tu que -… »** Commençais-je incrédule avec de grands yeux choqués.

**« Je suis un loup-garou avec des sens plus développés… Je peux également percevoir la différence dans ton parfum et dans l'odeur de ton sang, mais en toute honnêteté, c'est ton père qui a craché le morceau. D'ailleurs, il était étonné que tu le sois encore à ton âge. »** Plaisanta-t-il à la fin.

**« Hey ! Je ne suis pas un gigolo comme il l'était à Poudlard ! »** Commentais-je en roulant des yeux.

**« Ce -… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais pas du tout… »** Soufflais-je après quelques minutes en m'éclipsant hors de sa portée tout en me retournant et à marcher à reculons.

**« Dans ce cas… »** Répondit-il d'une voix trainante.

Je fermai les yeux et je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement, mais, bien vite, je réalisai que c'était un peu trop facile. Je ré ouvris donc une nouvelle fois les yeux pour voir Remus avec une petite bouteille dans sa main, pour ensuite, retirer le bouchon de liège la refermant.

**« Que fais-tu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Demandais-je en hochant la tête avec méfiance vers le flacon dans sa main.

**« Eh bien… Je vais juste faire les choses plus équitables pour toi, comme pour moi. En prenant la même potion que toi, je sais que tu ne pourras plus te battre contre l'attraction naturelle qu'il y a entre nous. »** Se contenta-t-il de répondre en portant la fiole à ses lèvres et en buvant le contenu.

**« Tu es complètement dingue ! »** Commentais-je avec de grands yeux tout en cherchant ma baguette des yeux en m'apercevant tout d'un coup qu'elle n'était plus dans la poche arrière de mon jean où je l'avais placé plus tôt.

**« Je suis un maraudeur et je suis capable de tout… Je suis prêt à tout pour avoir ce que je veux… »** Dit-il d'un sourire malicieux en se rapprochant de moi d'une allure prédatrice tout en me regardant avec convoitise et en sortant ma baguette de derrière son dos. Loup sournois. **« Et… ce que je veux… »** Continua-t-il en m'atteignant. **« … c'est toi ! »** Finit-il en prenant ma joue en coupe pour finalement plonger ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasser de façon avide, désespérée et déterminée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Ce qu'une potion de luxure peut amener comme révélations.**

**Résumé :**

Isabella Swan n'est pas celle qu'elle prétend. À la place, une sorcière se fait passer pour elle afin d'obtenir des renseignements. Une fois les Cullen partis de la ville de Forks, Bella retourne chez elle. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une potion de luxure est versée dans le verre de Bella lorsque celle-ci ne fait pas attention trop occuper à noyer son chagrin dans un verre de Whisky ? Qui sera la personne répondant à ses besoins ?

**Ce qu'une potion de luxure peut amener comme révélations.**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Point de vue d'Isabella Black :**

Au contact des lèvres de Remus sur les miennes, je gémis de besoin et je fermai les yeux de complaisance. Le baiser devint plus difficile et plus urgent au bout d'un certain temps. Une de mes mains empoigna alors sa chemise bordeaux, tandis que l'autre forma un poing dans ses cheveux en les tirants.

En quelques instants, mon dos percuta l'un des murs de ma chambre et rapidement, je me retrouvai avec mes jambes enroulées autour de la taille de Remus, tandis que sa bouche attaquait sauvagement la peau de mon cou et que mes deux mains fourrageaient dans ses beaux cheveux bruns et que ma tête reposait contre le mur.

Au bout d'un certain temps ainsi, ma chemise se retrouva bien vite sur le sol et Remus attaqua ma poitrine à travers mon soutien-gorge bleu foncé, tout comme l'une de ses mains glissa jusqu'à mon estomac, pour ensuite, la descendre jusqu'au bouton de mon jean et de le défaire. La seconde suivante, sa main entra dans mon jean et massait ma féminité à travers le tissu de mon shorty assorti au soutien-gorge. À la nouvelle sensation, je mordis durement ma lèvre après avoir laissé échapper un gémissement et un soupir de plaisir.

Assez tôt, je déboutonnai de façon frénétique et urgente les boutons de la chemise de Remus puis la glissa hors de ses épaules et la fit descendre le long de son dos musclé pour l'empoigner et la jeter quelque part dans la chambre. Lorsque cet élément fut annulé de son corps, Remus sortit sa main de mon jean, mit ses deux mains sous mes fesses et il me transporta jusqu'à mon lit pour ensuite m'y déposer et ramper sur moi afin de planer au-dessus de mon corps haletant et brulant de désir, de convoitise et de besoin. J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser et m'enflammer pour ne jamais m'éteindre.

**« Je te veux tellement… »** Gémit-il en se frottant ouvertement et sans aucune pudeur contre moi, tout en me regardant dans les yeux et en se mordant la lève.

**« Je peux remarquer cela… »** Répliquais-je en riant à la légère, tout en me poussant également contre lui créant une merveilleuse friction. **« Prends-moi, prends ce qui est à toi, Lunard… Je n'ai plus la force de me battre, de combattre cette potion de malheur. Je n'en peux plus… J'ai besoin de plus. J'ai besoin de ton contact et que tu t'occupes de moi… Je n'en peux plus. Je ne le supporte plus… Fais quelque chose… n'importe quoi… afin de faire disparaitre les effets de la potion… J'ai tellement besoin de plus… J'ai besoin que tu me touches… S'il te plait… » **Pleurnichais-je en me tortillant tout en essayant d'atténuer la tension de mon corps ainsi que la frustration et le besoin que je ressentais. J'avais l'impression que mon corps était en feu et que j'allais me consumer d'une minute à l'autre. Une chose était sûre, j'allais tuer Ronald Wesley plus tard lorsque j'en aurais fini avec Remus.

Avec un regard sauvage et prédateur, parce que je savais que j'avais provoqué le loup en lui, il arracha mon jean de mes jambes et le sien. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. J'écarquillai les yeux en remarquant sa longueur, puis, je retournai mes yeux sur son visage pour le voir avec un sourire diabolique.

En souriant digne d'un Maraudeur, Remus me prit les poignets, les leva au-dessus de ma tête, pris sa baguette dans la poche de son jean se trouvant au sol et d'un geste de baguette, mes poignets se retrouvèrent attachés à la tête de lit par un lien de soie rouge. Faisant un autre mouvement de baguette, mais cette fois, vers la porte et un autre avec l'extrémité de sa baguette pointant vers les murs de la chambre, Remus se rapprocha et déposa sa baguette sur la table de chevet la plus proche, en n'oubliant pas de placer ma propre baguette dessus, et de cacher la photo en la rabattant face contre la table de chevet.

**« Pas besoin qu'il voie ça… »** Murmura-t-il avant d'attaquer ma bouche et de parcourir mon corps de caresses sensuelles.

_Merde… Il savait quoi faire et comment jouer avec mon corps…_

Rien que le contact de sa peau contre la mienne m'électrisa et me provoqua mille frissons de plus érotiques et agréables.

**« Rem… Lâche-moi… J'ai besoin de te toucher… Tu triches… Ce n'est pas juste… »** Protestais-je tout en essayant de me débattre de ce lien enfermant solidement mes poignets et d'essayer de les enlever, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, je ne pouvais pas me libérer.

_Merlin… Pourquoi ne connaissais-je pas un sort pour me démêler de ça ?_

**« Ça ne fait que commencer, chère compagne de la mienne… Je vais te torturer de plaisir lentement et agréablement… Tu vas me supplier et lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu ne seras plus capable, ni de marcher correctement sans boiter, ni de parler… »** Sourit-il béatement à mon gémissement plaintif et à mes yeux plissés.

**« Tu es sadique et diabolique… »** Rétorquais-je en grognant. **« Lorsque je me serais libéré de ça, je vais te le faire payer… Promesse de Black. »** Murmurais-je en me frottant contre lui tout en ondulant mes hanches dû à mon besoin de contact.

**« Une menace ? »** Demanda-t-il en donnant un coup de reins brut, me faisant haleter à la sensation.

**« Une promesse que je compte bien garder, professeur Lupin… »** Ronronnais-je comme une chatte en chaleur puisque ma partie animagus était également atteinte par la potion.

À cette remarque, ses yeux devinrent encore plus sombres de luxure et de convoitise, montrant l'effet que son titre pouvait avoir sur lui dans te telles situations. Je ricanai de plaisir en sachant que j'allais pouvoir utiliser cette information pour le taquiner et le torturer à ma manière. Ce fut une chose que je retins avec facilité dans ma tête pour un usage futur.

**« Qu'y a-t-il, professeur ? Ne me dites pas que ça ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit de prendre une élève sur votre bureau ou contre un mur de votre classe ? »** Demandais-je innocemment avec des yeux remplis de méfaits.

En temps normal, je n'aurais jamais osé dire un truc pareil, mais avec la potion et le fait que c'était Remus, toutes mes inhibitions sortaient de plein fouet. Peut-être que je l'aurais dit pour plaisanter ou flirter, peut-être que j'aurais agis de la sorte sans la potion… Certainement que je l'aurais fait, mais pas sitôt dans une relation qui n'était pas non plus tout à fait née. Je pouvais être comme mon père, je pouvais être effrontée, malicieuse et espiègle, mais j'avais tout de même certaines limites, même si beaucoup pensaient le contraire. En général, je me moquais ou taquinais les gens lorsque je voulais me cacher derrière un masque. C'était ma façon à moi de leur montrer que je tenais à eux ou que je les appréciais.

**« Il n'y a qu'une élève dont j'ai voulu et sur laquelle j'ai fantasmé… C'était toi… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a tant retenu, car tu étais majeur lorsque j'ai enseigné à Poudlard… Merlin sait combien de fois je me suis réveillé en sueur et avec une érection grandiose, car j'avais rêvé de toi et de toutes les façons dont je pourrais te prendre… »** Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille avant de la mordre et de lécher le long de mon cou.

**« Je suis sûr que tu as certainement dû avoir une grande imagination de fantasmes divers dans tous les lieux possibles… »** Ricanais-je en me déhanchant.

**« Mmh… Tu n'as aucune putain d'idée… »** Confirma-t-il en prenant un de mes seins dans sa main en le malaxant à travers le tissu de mon soutien-gorge, pour ensuite, dégrafer l'attache de l'autre main et de l'enlever de mon corps.

Aussitôt, sa tête plongea vers ma poitrine et il prit un sein en bouche afin de lui prodiguer de divines et merveilleuses choses, tandis que l'autre main jouait avec mon téton dressé en le caressant de son pouce ou en le tirant légèrement.

**« Plus… »** Gémis-je dans l'extase pure, mais aussi dans le besoin désespéré en ayant mes yeux roulant dans ma tête et en me cambrant demandant pour plus de contact ainsi que d'attention.

Avec un grognement bestial, Remus leva les yeux vers moi et il me regarda avec faim, nécessité et besoin. L'instant d'après, il arracha mon shorty sans ménagement et sans délicatesse, puis, il traça un chemin du bout de sa langue à partir de la vallée de mes seins jusqu'au sommet de ma féminité humide et cherchant toute sorte d'attention afin d'être prise en charge. La minute d'après, Remus souffla dessus, me faisant me tortiller. Après cela, il entreprit de donner un long coup de langue sur toute ma féminité devenant de plus en plus humide au fil du temps que les secondes passaient.

Très vite, Remus s'occupa de mes parties intimes en les léchant, mordillant et en les suçant. Au bout de je ne savais combien de temps, je le sentis caresser avec un doigt mon clitoris, pour ensuite, le descendre jusqu'à mon ouverture où il l'a sonda, vérifiant le taux d'humidité, puis, doucement, il fit entrer son doigt petit à petit à l'intérieur de mon antre chaleureuse.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut, après un bref moment, que je m'étais habitué à l'intrusion et au sentiment gênant ainsi qu'inconfortable, Remus commença à bouger son doigt, faisant un lent mouvement de vas et viens.

Bientôt, il accéléra sa cadence et ajouta un autre doigt, puis, un troisième, étirant ainsi au maximum mon antre afin que cela soit moins douloureux avec la taille de sa dureté, car, franchement, il était plutôt énorme, même si je ne pouvais pas le comparer avec d'autres.

**« Rem… Je t'en supplie… Libère-moi de ces foutus liens… »** Grognais-je en me débattant vigoureusement avec les liens attachés à la tête de lit et en étant irrité par le fait que je ne pouvais pas le toucher.

**« Pas maintenant… Laisse-toi faire… »** Répondit-il d'une voix autoritaire, pour ensuite, replonger sa tête entre mes cuisses ouvertes.

**« Je te jure que ce coup-là… tu vas me le payer plus tard ! »** Dis-je entre mes dents tout en lançant un regard noir sur le haut de sa tête pendant qu'il était occupé à me faire subir mille plaisirs.

**« Mais… j'y compte bien… »** Rétorqua-t-il, pour ensuite, accélérer son rythme avec ses doigts, me faisant haleter et gémir comme une dévergondée en manque.

**« Maudit Maraudeur ! »** M'exclamais-je surprise lorsque Remus mordit un peu plus durement mon clitoris.

Au bout d'un certain temps à subir ses taquineries des plus insupportables, je ressentis mon estomac se resserrer, se nouer ainsi que se tordre de plus en plus. Je reconnus alors les signes d'un orgasme imminent. J'étais peut-être vierge, mais j'avais déjà eu un orgasme. Peut-être que je n'avais pas été avec quelqu'un physiquement et sexuellement parlant, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je ne m'étais pas fait plaisir moi-même lorsque j'étais frustré ou que mes hormones travaillaient. J'avais déjà pris soin de mes besoins à proprement parlé. Je n'étais pas une prude comme l'était Edward Cullen.

**« C'est ça… rapproche-toi… »** M'intima Remus en levant la tête de mon intimité tout en continuant ses mouvements à l'intérieur de mon antre chaleureuse avec ses doigts.

**« Rem… S'il te plait… »** Suppliais-je avec une moue désespérée.

**« As-tu besoin de plus, ma Belly ? »** Demanda-t-il innocemment et avec un sourire narquois

Je ne répondis pas, mais laissai sortir un râle de plaisir lorsqu'avec son autre main, il remonta jusqu'à mon clitoris et qu'il joua avec lui tout en le tournoyant avec son pouce. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever mes hanches afin d'aller à sa rencontre pour créer plus de sensations et avoir plus de contact.

**« Viens à moi ! »** Grogna-t-il avec autorité et des yeux totalement jaunes. Son loup était à présent entièrement de sortie.

Petit à petit, je relâchai le peu de contrôle en ma possession puis je me sentis partir dans un état de transe et de pur plaisir. Je ressentis quelques convulsions provenant de mon corps et mes membres se tendirent, puis, finalement, mon corps entier se détendit et ma tête retomba mollement sur l'oreiller. Je fermai les yeux un instant tout en essayant de récupérer une respiration normale et un battement de cœur régulier et plus lent.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent lorsque Remus, avec les yeux de Lunard, rampa vers le haut et le long de mon corps tout en caressant respectueusement et avec vénération ma peau.

Lorsque je ré ouvris les yeux, ce fut pour voir Remus avec un sourire satisfait et fier, tout en se reposant avec sa tête dans sa main et son coude appuyé à côté de ma tête. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que j'étais de retour avec lui, il caressa mon visage à l'aide d'un doigt, d'une caresse douce et délicate.

**« Tu pourrais me libérer, maintenant ? »** Demandais-je avec un sourcil relevé.

**« Je ne sais pas… Je dois y réfléchir… »** Dit-il d'une voix pensive avec un sourire en coin.

**« Remus Lupin… Je te jure que si tu ne me libères pas… ça va aller très mal lorsque j'aurais mes mains sur toi… »** Le menaçais-je avec mes yeux plissés. **« Remus… S'il te plait… »** Suppliais-je d'une voix plus douce en retenant un cri d'exaspération tout en débattant mes bras frénétiquement de la tête de lit à laquelle j'étais toujours attaché.

Remus fit une torsion de son poignet et les liens de soie se desserrèrent, puis, serpentèrent le long de mes bras, provoquant des frissons et des chatouillis, pour que finalement, les liens disparaissent pour de bon. Je me frottai doucement, durant quelques secondes, mes poignets afin de retrouver une circulation sanguine correcte, puis, je caressai le visage de Remus, pour enfin, glisser une main dans ses cheveux afin de les empoigner et de le tirer près de mon visage. En une fraction de seconde, ma bouche était collée à la sienne et un baiser des plus intenses et avide débuta.

Très vite, une de mes mains encercla son cou pour se poser sur sa nuque, tandis que l'autre resta fermement dans ses cheveux. En un instant, j'attirai Remus sur moi afin qu'il plane au-dessus de mon corps et permettant à notre baiser de s'approfondir. Remus se soutint sur un avant-bras pendant le temps que la main de son autre bras caressait ma cuisse nue et soulevait celle-ci afin que mon pied repose dans le bas de son dos.

**« Merde… »** Gémis-je contre ses lèvres en sentant sa virilité bien éveillée contre ma caverne ruisselante et excitée.

**« Je vois que tu es prête pour moi… »** Dit-il en mordillant mon cou et en mordant le lobe de mon oreille, pour ensuite, lécher un endroit super sensible derrière mon oreille, me faisant vouter mon dos et fermer les yeux pendant que je mordais ma lèvre inférieure tout en laissant un gémissement de délectation sortir d'entre mes lèvres.

Un instant plus tard, la bouche de Remus rejoignit la mienne dans un baiser époustouflant et affamé tout comme il prit l'un de mes seins dans sa main experte afin de le malaxer. La minute suivante, tout en continuant ce qu'il faisait, Remus traina l'autre main vers le bas de mon corps en veillant à caresser la peau de celui-ci sur le côté.

S'assurant que j'étais plus qu'humide et prête en frottant sa virilité contre mon intimité trempée de désir, Remus glissa très lentement le bout de son membre engorgé, puis, le reste afin d'entrer plus profondément en moi. Cela, il le fit étape par étape, millimètre par millimètre, dans une extrême douceur malgré son besoin, notre besoin de n'être plus qu'un avec l'autre.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'être doué en divination ou en voyance pour savoir que Remus allait certainement tuer Ron plus tard pour avoir tenté un truc pareil, surtout en sachant très bien dans quel état d'esprit et émotionnel dans lequel je me trouvais au moment des faits. Ce que Ron avait fait, en glissant cette potion à ce moment de faiblesse de ma part, pouvait certainement être considéré comme une tentative de viol. J'étais soulagé que ce fût un idiot complet et qu'il n'eût pas ajouté un philtre d'amour dedans, car sinon, j'aurais été à lui et non à quelqu'un d'autre. Dans ce cas, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour éviter qu'il profite de moi, à part si une personne avait remarqué mon changement de comportement et qu'elle m'avait donné un antidote, mais il aurait fallu trouver un bézoard. C'était l'antidote des antidotes et qui prenait effet immédiatement. Malheureusement, cela ne se trouvait pas partout.

En fin de compte, je grimaçai de douleur et me tendis lorsque je sentis une espèce de brulure fulgurante et insupportable provoquée par la rupture de mon hymen. Merde ! Que ça faisait un mal de chien de donner sa virginité à quelqu'un… mais je ne pouvais pas dire que je regrettais. Au contraire, j'étais heureuse et satisfaite que ma première fois fût avec Remus.

Dès le départ où j'avais rencontré Remus lorsqu'il était venu enseigner à Poudlard, j'avais été attiré physiquement par lui, mais aussi émotionnellement parlant. Au début, je ne savais pas qui il était vraiment, mais après qu'Hermione ait lu son nom sur sa malle lorsque nous étions dans le train pour Poudlard, j'avais su que c'était l'un des meilleurs amis de mon père.

Même si j'étais quatre années en avance d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, j'avais toujours trainé avec eux. Que ce soit dans le train ou lorsque j'avais un moment de libre dans mon emploi du temps.

C'était d'ailleurs durant ce voyage que j'avais parlé à Harry au sujet de ce que je savais à propos de mon père et que je lui avais fait voir une autre version de ce que les gens avaient dépeint mon père. Surtout après que j'avais entendu sa conversation avec Arthur Wesley peu après que j'étais arrivé au Chaudron Baveur avec Tonksy et tante Andromède afin de réaliser mes achats sur le Chemin de Traverse. Bien sûr, durant ma conversation avec Harry dans le train, je n'étais pas entré dans les détails approfondis, mais je lui avais fait voir mon point de vue et j'avais défendu mon père avec hargne et acharnement afin qu'Harry ne panique pas ou autre. Cependant, j'avais caché à Harry que mon père était un animagus ou qu'il avait été présent dans le Chemin de Traverse.

En effet, je l'avais tout de suite repéré et reconnu sous sa forme animagus. Il fallait dire, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on croisait un chien noir aux yeux bleus clair comme la couleur du ciel lorsqu'il était ensoleillé et la même couleur que ce que mes propres yeux étaient.

**« Détends-toi… ça va passer… »** Murmura Remus au creux de mon oreille tout en essuyant les quelques larmes s'échappant de mes yeux dû à son intrusion dans mes cavités, qui jusqu'à il y avait encore quelques minutes, étaient tout à fait vierges.

Après une profonde inspiration par le nez tout en serrant les dents, j'essayai tant bien que mal de faire ce que Remus me disait de faire. Lorsqu'il déposa de légers baisers plumes sur tout mon visage, mais aussi sur ma gorge et sur le côté de mon cou, je commençai à me détendre plus facilement et je laissai sortir un soupir d'aise de mes lèvres.

Au bout d'un certain temps et lorsque je fus complètement détendu, j'avançai mes hanches vers lui, allant à sa rencontre tout en posant mes mains dans son dos, lui montrant que j'étais apte à continuer. Comprenant ce que je faisais et ce que je voulais, Remus entreprit un lent mouvement vers l'avant à l'aide de son bassin, retournant mon geste. Cela me fit gémir de plaisir en même temps qu'il le fit lui-même.

Être réuni de cette façon à lui était un sentiment et une sensation grisante. Je me sentais tellement complète et juste, comme si c'était, là, avec lui, que j'appartenais et ce fut en réalisant cela que je sus que Remus avait raison au sujet de moi être sa compagne.

Assez tôt, nos corps s'emboitèrent en harmonie et en formant plus qu'un avec l'autre. À chaque poussée de Remus, je répondais en nature. Plus le plaisir me consumait, plus je devenais plus que gémissements et soupirs de plaisir tout comme mes jambes resserraient leur emprise autour de la taille de Remus et que mes ongles griffaient ou plongeaient dans la peau de ses épaules et de son dos. La chambre n'était plus que halètements, soupirs, malédictions soufflées et râles de plaisir.

En fin de compte, je ne savais pas avec exactitude, la cadence de Remus s'accéléra pour devenir plus frénétique, pressante et primale. En observant mieux son visage, je vis ses yeux étant complètement sombres presque noirs. Il n'était plus le sorcier, l'homme que j'avais appris à connaitre depuis ma dernière année à Poudlard. Non, là, c'était l'animal en lui qui reprenait le relai avec un seul but bien précis. Prendre et revendiquer ce qui était à lui. Moi.

Lunard, car oui il n'y avait plus de trace de Remus dans ce regard-là ni de tendresse, sourit de façon diabolique puis il dégagea les cheveux bloquant l'accès de mon cou, du côté gauche, et il baissa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou pour ensuite le fouiner. Je le sentis renifler mon odeur avant de lécher un chemin entre la jonction de mon cou et de ma clavicule.

Tout en continuant à répondre aux poussées rudes et difficiles de cet homme possessif, j'inclinai ma tête sur le côté afin de lui donner un accès plus facile, lui montrant ainsi que j'acceptais sans plainte d'être sa compagne et d'assumer mon rôle en tant que tel.

**« À moi ! »** Grogna-t-il en raclant ses temps contre ma peau, mais sans laisser de traces.

L'instant d'après, toujours avec sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, il plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête et ses coups devinrent plus brutaux, plus puissants et plus frénétiques.

**« Merde ! »** M'exclamais-je en sentant mon plaisir devenir des plus intenses et mon corps frémir d'anticipation à l'approche d'un orgasme imminent.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je sentis des fourmillements dans tous mes membres et mon cœur chaud commença à palpiter de plus en plus, tandis que Lunard continuait à buter énergiquement et sans pitié à l'intérieur de moi.

Un instant plus tard, je me sentis venir et mes yeux roulèrent à l'arrière de ma tête tout comme mes ongles se creusèrent et percèrent dans la peau des omoplates de Remus. La seconde suivante, Remus, mordit durement dans mon cou et ses dents percèrent la peau comme de fines lames de rasoirs. Je gémis un peu de douleur à cela en retenant un cri, mais je laissai le loup faire ce qu'il voulait.

Finalement, Lunard, répandit sa semence chaude à l'intérieur de moi et il retira ses dents de mon cou, pour ensuite, refermer la plaie en la léchant et en utilisant sa salive, puis, il posa un doux baiser dessus me faisant quelque peu grimacer. Ce contact tendre me fit comprendre que Lunard avait disparu et que Remus était de retour avec moi.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Remus se redressa et me fixa dans les yeux en portant un doux sourire sur son visage étonnamment plus jeune de ce qu'il avait avant qu'il me morde. Il avait perdu au moins dix à quinze ans, ce qui lui fit paraitre vingt-cinq ans au lieu de son approche de la quarantaine.

Très vite, il dégagea une mèche de cheveux humide de sueur trainante dans mon visage, puis, il se retira de moi, nous faisant gémir à l'unisson au sentiment de perte et de vide, pour ensuite, se coucher sur mon côté gauche tout en prenant ma main dans la sienne et en entrelaçant nos doigts ensemble.

En fin de compte, après ce qui parut des heures, Remus, m'entraina dans ses bras et je posai ma tête sur son torse bronzé et dessiné. L'instant suivant, il commença à caresser mes cheveux tout en jouant avec eux.

**« Que se passe-t-il, maintenant ? »** Demandais-je en traçant des dessins sur ses pectoraux.

**« Eh bien… Aux vues de ce qui s'est passé entre nous, nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas redevenir amis et faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé en l'ignorant. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est impossible et, maintenant que Lunard t'a visiblement marqué, il sera très difficile de rester loin de l'autre, mais aussi de combattre notre attraction mutuelle. Ça nous causera plus de douleurs qu'autre chose. À présent, il ne reste plus qu'à construire une relation et je ne pense pas que ça sera très difficile à réaliser… Du moins, pour ma part… » **Dit-il d'une voix sereine et posée, pour ensuite, descendre sa main sur mon dos et dessiner des motifs me faisant frémir de plaisir sous son toucher.

**« Pourquoi ça le serait que pour ta part ? »** Demandais-je en relevant ma tête et en tentant de le regarder dans les yeux.

**« Je ne sais pas… Je supposais… Mais après tout, je ne suis pas dans ta tête, donc, je ne peux pas le savoir ou penser à ta place… »** Répondit-il en baissant les yeux vers moi.

**« En effet, tu ne l'es pas, donc, tu ne peux pas le savoir. En fait, depuis que je t'ai rencontré dans le Poudlard Express, tu m'as intrigué dès le premier instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, malgré que tu étais endormi, ou du moins que tu faisais semblant. Plus le temps passait, plus mon attirance pour toi grandissait et devenait plus forte. Ce n'était pas seulement physique, mais aussi émotionnellement. Je n'ai jamais agi là-dessus parce qu'entre autres, il y avait le fait que tu étais le meilleur ami de mon père et que tu avais son âge. J'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait penser ou des autres en général, mais aussi, je ne pensais pas que tu me voyais de cette façon et qu'il y avait réciprocité au niveau de mon attirance physique. »** Dis-je avec un sourire penaud tout en haussant les épaules à la réalisation que mon ressenti à cette époque était non fondé.

**« Quelle équipe nous formons ! » **Rit-il. **« Durant tout ce temps, nous avons eu les mêmes craintes sans le savoir… Je suis sûr que, là, où il est, en ce moment, Patmol, doit rire son âne… »** Murmura-t-il.

À l'évocation de mon père, je fis un sourire triste et nostalgique, tout comme une larme s'échappa de mon œil. Larme, que j'essuyai rapidement.

**« Il me manque tellement… »** Murmurais-je en me recouchant sur mon dos et en regardant le plafond d'un regard vide. **« Il va me falloir un certain temps pour me faire à l'idée qu'il n'est plus là, que je ne le reverrais plus en entrant dans la cuisine ou dans le salon. Le plus dur, je pense, ça sera en ne le voyant plus installé en bout de table en train de lire la gazette tout en buvant son café du matin ou de le voir assit dans la chaise berçante avec un verre de whisky dans sa main pendant qu'il observe les flammes dansantes dans la cheminée. Le plus atroce pour moi… » **Dis-je en déglutissant tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux. **« Ça sera lorsque je ne pourrai plus sentir l'étreinte de mon père ou lui de m'appeler sa petite fille… Oh Rem… Que vais-je faire sans lui ? Que vais-je devenir ? »** M'exclamais-je avant de jeter ma tête dans son torse en reniflant et en laissant libre cours à mes larmes.

**« Chuut… »** Chuchota-t-il en resserrant son emprise sur moi. **« Je suis là et je le serais encore afin de te soutenir dans cette épreuve. Je serais là à chaque étape du chemin et aussi longtemps que tu as besoin de moi pour te consoler et te réconforter. Cependant, je ne serais pas le seul à le faire. Il y aura aussi Harry, Tonks, Charlie, Bill, les jumeaux, mais aussi Hermione ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre et tous les autres. Nous serons tous là pour toi et nous t'aiderons, mais moi plus que quiconque. Tu es ma compagne et rien ne changera ce fait. Je serais présent à tes cotés importe ce qu'il arrive et les décisions que tu prendras à l'avenir. Je t'ai et je ne compte pas te quitter de sitôt… »** Déclara-t-il avec conviction avant de me rouler sur le dos et de venir planer sur moi.

Avec un sourire et des yeux pétillants de bonheur, Remus pencha sa tête vers mon visage et brossa d'abord ses lèvres contre les miennes pour y déposer ensuite plusieurs baisers plumes et pour finalement poser ses lèvres avec insistance et fermeté. Gémissant, je répondis au baiser avec ardeur tout en glissant une main à travers ses cheveux dans une prise douce et je plaçai mon autre main dans son dos, pour ensuite, la descendre lentement de celui-ci vers le bas et d'attraper de cette main l'une de ses fesses bien sculptées.

**« Petite renarde… »** Grogna-t-il contre mes lèvres tout en attrapant mes poignets et de les placer au-dessus de ma tête.

**« J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas l'intention de m'attacher une nouvelle fois… »** Reprochais-je avec des yeux plissés.

**« Tentant… mais non… »** Déclara-t-il simplement en souriant malicieusement avant de s'attaquer à mon cou.

Cette attention particulière me causa de gémir et de fermer les yeux étant donné que c'était une zone très sensible. Très vite, je les ré ouvris et encerclai la taille de Remus de mes jambes, pour ensuite, effectuer une torsion avec mon bassin et de nous retourner afin d'échanger nos positions, me retrouvant donc ainsi sur le dessus.

**« Je constate que quelqu'un a besoin d'attention, professeur Lupin… »** Dis-je d'un ton provocateur en me déhanchant, provoquant une assez bonne friction entre nos deux corps.

**« Tu n'es qu'un tyran ! »** Répliqua-t-il en faisant glisser ses mains vers ma poitrine lorsque je me redressais pour être dans une position à cheval sur lui.

**« Le diable incarné… »** Ricanais-je moqueuse en posant mes mains sur son torse avant de faire glisser un doigt vers le bas et caresser la fine ligne de poils rejoignant son membre.

Un petit moment plus tard, je baissai ma tête vers son torse et je pris l'un de ses tétons en bouche pour racler mes dents dessus et pour tourbillonner ma langue autour pour ensuite le sucer.

À cette action, je pus entendre Remus gémir et maudire. J'ouvris les yeux et les leva afin d'observer son visage. Il avait les yeux fermés et portait une expression de pur plaisir sur son visage.

Après m'être occupé de son téton, je fis de même avec l'autre. Lorsque j'eus fini de le taquiner ainsi, je traçai un chemin avec ma langue vers le bas. Je soufflai de quelque peu dans son nombril et je répétai l'action tout en glissant le long de ses jambes jusqu'à son membre dressé.

Avec un dernier regard à Remus et en ressentant un peu d'hésitation, je donnai un petit coup de langue sur le bout de sa virilité avant de répéter l'action sur tout le long de sa virilité. Je léchai le tour de la tête de son membre, pour ensuite, le prendre dans ma bouche tout en tenant d'une main la partie que je ne pouvais pas prendre dans ma bouche. J'espérais seulement que ce dont je faisais était bien, car je n'avais jamais accompli un tel acte auparavant. En entendant les gémissements et les râles de plaisir de Remus, je sus que ce dont je faisais avait un certain effet sur lui et cela, me permis de prendre plus d'assurance, mais aussi d'avoir plus confiance en moi. Bien assez tôt, je sentis sa main glisser dans mes cheveux pendant que je continuais la tâche qui constituait à lui donner un maximum de plaisir avec ma bouche.

**« Belly… Je suis proche… Retire-toi… »** Murmura-t-il difficilement en resserrant sa prise de son poing dans mes cheveux.

Comprenant sa demande, je sortis son membre de ma bouche, mais je continuai de faire un rapide mouvement de vas et viens avec ma main tout de même pendant le temps que je regardais Remus dans les yeux. Je devais dire que c'était l'expérience la plus érotique que j'avais connue jusqu'à présent.

**« Merde ! » **S'exclama-t-il en prenant mes cheveux dans un poing plus serré avant que sa semence se repende sur ma poitrine, sur mes mains ainsi que sur ses cuisses.

**« Putain ! »** Jura-t-il en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et en respirant difficilement, essayant de rattraper une respiration régulière.

Pendant sa tentative de récupérer une respiration normale, je rampai le long de son corps, mais après avoir lancé un rapide Récurvite, tout en posant de légers baisers sur la peau de son ventre et de ses pectoraux. Je fis la même chose dans son cou et je terminai mon ascension en déposant un baiser délicat, mais doux ainsi que tendre sur ses lèvres.

À la fin d'une dizaine de minutes, Remus me retourna afin de me surplomber de son corps et il me caressa de façon experte, sensuelle et tendre à la fois.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il entreprit de nous réunir et de me faire l'amour lentement et avec passion.

Après ce qui me parut des heures à nous démontrer notre affection pour l'autre, car nous n'étions pas encore au stade où il y avait de l'amour romantique entre nous, Remus et moi, nous nous endormîmes dans les bras de l'autre en nous câlinant.

J'avais hâte d'une chose malgré la guerre se rapprochant de plus en plus, c'était de découvrir ce que m'attendait cette relation et ce lien avec Remus… Seul l'avenir pourra me le dire.

Pour le moment, j'allais tout simplement vivre l'instant présent en essayant d'aller au-delà de la mort de mon père et quoiqu'il arrivait, j'allais être aux côtés de mon petit frère afin de l'aider à détruire une fois pour toutes ce sorcier de malheur qui causait tant de malheur, de chagrin et de souffrance. Quoi qu'il arrive dans l'avenir proche, je protègerais Harry avec tous les moyens en ma possession. Si ce n'était pour moi que je le faisais, ça serait pour Harry, mais aussi pour mon père, car je savais que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu que je fasse…


End file.
